The Wrecker Diaries
by OrianPrime92
Summary: AU to Arctapus' Diego Diaries: When an unauthorized building is being constructed in Autobot City, everyone starts learning more about Kup, Hot Rod, Springer and Hound, and that there's more to being a Wrecker than meets the eye. RodKup
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay, so my computer died. It won't even recognize the hard-drive. It no longer "exists". That means, I lost the beginnings of chapter two I had for _**Rescue Me**_. Sucks, I know. Now this, I've had in my head for a while, and when I read _**The Diego Diaries**_, it amplified it and I've been given permission by Arctapus to do this. Between this, and _**Rescue Me**_ and _**To Raise A Sparkling**_, along with my Constructicon Letters series, I'll be having a fun time in between classes on Mondays and Wednesdays. This is started maybe a day after _**The Diego Diaries**_ last chapter. So, yes. You want to read _**The Diego Diaries**_ before reading this. –insert shameless advertisement of someone else's fic-

This is an AU to Arctapus' fic, so there will be a pairing and family that is not canon to her fic, as well as throw a few words that I made up here and there for the "Wrecker Language". If Seekers can have their own language, than so can Wreckers. X3

I've developed a fetish for Trailbreaker/Hound because of her, and since she has Jazz/Mirage being off and on, I will make that into a Trine. Just because. I've been exposed to Prime/Prowl as well. I used to mother-effing hate that pairing, with one fic being an acception. Now I'm in frikkin love with it so long as it's Bayverse. Thanks Arctapus. I'm going to expose you to _my_ OTP now. XD

Disclaimer: Arctapus owns _**The Diego Diaries**_ as well as some OCs in this, HasTak owns Transformers, and there will be a few Ocs in here that I will own, along with my own little world of Wreckers.

=Autobot City, Mars

Prowl marched towards the construction site, wings arched high in both annoyance and anger. Those mechs hadn't gotten permission to build. He was going to find out whose idea it was and then toss the slagger into the brig.

"Hey!" Prowl shouted, "You don't have permission to build this!" One mech looked over.

"Yes we do." He replied. Prowl bristled.

"The Prime did not-!" Laughter made Prowl stop short. Nearly all of them were laughing at that. The first mech, a mech with blue optics, black armor and gray doorwings calmed first.

"We don't take orders from Prime. Not in this regards, anyways. We respect him, and will listen to any other orders, but orders from our leader take priority!" He said. Prowl frowned.

"Fine then, _who_ gave you orders?" The second in command demanded.

"Our Reignor." A second mech said. This one was blue and orange, a visor covering his optics.

"Reignor?" Prowl frowned. What were these mechs talking about? How illogical.

"We're Wreckers." A third one supplied.

"Wre- _Springer!_" Prowl hissed. He turned and left them, fuming silently. Oh, Springer was _so_ dead. Prime had the right to authorize any and all buildings, and if not Prime, then Grapple. Grapple was the head of that division!

Optimus stopped Prowl halfway there. He offered comfort and calm to his beloved over their bond, before sending him off to relieve Ratchet of his youngest sparkling, Praxus. Optimus went to Springer.

"I've been informed that you gave orders to some Wreckers to construct a building?" Optimus asked. A confused look crossed Springer's face.

"What are you talking about? The Wreckers aren't building anything. None of the Military Sector are."

"There were mechs who claimed to be Wreckers."

"… Are they Civilian Wreckers? 'Cause if so, then that goes to the Reignor and his Ambassador. I'm not in charge of that, I'm in charge of the Military Wreckers." Springer frowned. Optimus looked startled.

"Civilian Wreckers?" Springer groaned.

"Oh dear Primus, you don't know either!" The green and yellow Wrecker complained. "Hang on… Let me comm the Reignor and see what the slag…" He didn't finished his statement, contacting this "Reignor" over the comms.

:Springer to Kup.:

:What now?:

:Did you give some of our civilians permission to build?:

:Prime ignored Hot Rod. Not my fault.:

:Ugh, and that seemed alright for you?: Kup didn't respond over the comm. Instead, over the small bond Springer had with the older mech, the young Wrecker felt something he hadn't felt since his younger brother was just a spark in the mech's chest. He grinned stupidly, knowing full well Optimus was probably concerned. :Well, alright then. Shall I send Prime to you?:

:Send away. I'll probably be in recharge by the time Prime gets here, if Hot Rod has anything to say about it.: Kup replied. Springer chuckled.

:That's fine. Hot Rod can handle Prime if you are.:

:Shut up.: Kup scoffed.

:Springer out.: Springer looked at Optimus and nodded. "Reignor and his ambassador are in Soldier Barracks 3. Don't be surprised if you only get to talk to Ambassador, though. He's been nagging at Reignor."

"Thank you Springer." Optimus nodded.

=Soldier Barracks 3

Hot Rod looked over as the door opened. Optimus came in, most mechs and femmes in the Barracks in recharge. He had managed to get Kup to slip into recharge, using their bond to his advantage. It was a cheap trick, but he was used to doing that. He looked back at Kup and rubbed his chest with one servo, his other holding the recharging mech's.

"I had to make him recharge. He's been overworking himself. Sorry, Prime." Hot Rod said, standing up and leaving Kup's side.

"Hot Rod. Or should I say _Ambassador_?" Optimus asked, slightly amused.

"You wouldn't be here if you or Prowl had bothered to listen to me before." Hot Rod frowned. Yes, he was holding a grudge. But he couldn't help it.

"Perhaps not, but we weren't aware of Wreckers having a civilization similar to Praxians." Optimus replied.

"Did you know we used to have a city? A whole slagging city, full of nothing but families and their livlihoods." Hot Rod informed the Prime. "A city that was built by Kup's grandgenitors. It was a beautiful city. A beautiful city, with a beautiful Reignor, the Reignor's lovely family and _no caste system_." It shocked the Prime to hear that.

"Your city did not have a caste system?"

"Nope. Not a slagging one of us cared. Outsiders were forbidden, unless a Wrecker left and came back with one as their mate, or their new child. S'why Drift's a Wrecker now. Springer asked Kup." Hot Rod nodded, "No caste system. It was beautiful. The only one who could give orders were the Reignor and his family. There were no Enforcers. Everyone was an Enforcer to those who broke law. Everybody loved it. If they didn't, they were free to go into the rest of Cybertron. To the slagging Caste System that had no idea who they even were."

"I'm sensing a but." Optimus frowned.

"You're right. _But_, one did decide to leave. He left, but he wasn't unhappy. He went because he was a scientist and had the chance to go to a Praxian University. It shocked us all, but his sire was an Outsider, so it wasn't _too_ shocking. So, he left. He made a friend of a high caste- the Wrecker's sire was a High Caste, apparently- and they told their friends, who told theirs and so on and so on. It got back to the Council.

"Needless to say, we were pissed that a High Caste had the balls to come to our City, dragging the Wrecker by a rope around his neck. He was upset, he pleaded with our Reignor, saying he didn't mean to. He thought he'd be able to trust the only friend he had had at the University. The High Caste bastard was a Council Member. They had others come in and take over the place. The only place they left untouched was a small two-story warehouse. They said if we refused to join them and the rest of Cybertron in the caste system, we could all go live there."

"That's horrible, Hot Rod. I had no idea…" Optimus was truly appalled at that.

"We were a peaceful city that loved our way of life. We hated the Caste System. So, naturally… with the exception of a handle, we moved into the warehouse. We made it our own. It was our haven. The Reignor and his family had a room on the second floor, the ambassador had a room there too, along with the city's head medic, communications mech, blacksmith..." Hot Rod shook his head. "My genitors died in the cross fire between the high caste bastards infiltrating our home and us defending it. I was a sparkling at the time.

"The ambassador found me later on, hiding from some high caste bullies who wanted to use me a pleasure drone. He took me to the Haven. He adopted me and his mate doted on me until her mate told her to stop. They were why I met Springer and his family. When Springer and I got older, we decided to move to the first floor, where Springer's older brother was. Left Reignor kinda sad, he had an empty nest then. His mate had offlined in the crossfire, with my genitors.

"The first floor was nice. There were two rooms. The main room was just a giant rec room, except there were no tables, no chairs. There were pillows, blankets and a small stage. The communications family loved that stage. They were the main source of entertainment. They sang mostly, but sometimes they'd get some to join them to put on a small play. We celebrated our holidays, our traditions, everything. All of that was on the first floor's main room. The second room was a small wash racks.

"That's what they're building, Optimus. They're building a Haven. A place where Wreckers can go and be themselves, instead of lying, afraid that others will make them join something they don't want to be a part of." Hot Rod said, staring Optimus in the optics. "Don't make them tear it down. It's hope for our People."

"Nobody would force any of you to-"

"Slag, Optimus! That's utter slag! Some of our mechs joined the ranks of the Autobots, defending slag they didn't give a scrap about because a high caste bastard threatened our Haven! That's the only reason you know about Wreckers! Your Wrecker unit wouldn't exist if Gravitas hadn't forced us to join your slagging-!"

"Hot Rod." Kup's voice silenced the young Ambassador to the Wreckers. Hot Rod and Optimus turned to Kup. The mech was sitting up, facing them. Hot Rod hurried to his side, afraid something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Hot Rod asked, panic beginning to cloud his processor.

"I'm fine. You, however, are not." Kup stated, "Go find Springer and cool off."

"But-!"

"But nothing. Go." Kup said. Hot Rod hesitated as Optimus noted some mechs had woken up during Hot Rod's history lesson and outburst. "GO!" Hot Rod flinched before retreating out of the barracks to find Springer. Kup sighed and stood up.

"Come on." He left with Optimus.

"I was not aware of the Wreckers having a culture. I always assumed-"

"The humans say that assuming makes an ass out of you and me. I actually quite agree to it." Kup told the Prime. "And don't worry about Hot Rod. He's always been sensitive about these things."

"Would you mind telling me about the young Wrecker?"

"Who? Perc'? Not much to say. He trusted Wheeljack. Wheeljack was trustworthy. That fact always gets mistold. Wheeljack was another pity-student. That's why they became friends. Wheeljack was bullied and beaten until he told where Perceptor was from. After that, things spread through the university fast before it got to the headmaster, who told the Council. It wasn't on purpose. Many forgave Perceptor a long time ago. Nobody knows that Wheeljack's the friend, which is a good thing." Kup explained.

"I see…" Hound walked over, holding little Rebel as Silverbow(both owned by Arctapus) skipped ahead of her adopted genitor. Her genitor hesitated, obviously wanting to talk to either Kup or Optimus.

"He knows about the Wreckers." Kup nodded. Hound sighed.

"Ada, Springer's complaining that Hot Rod's pissed. What happened?"

"He spoke to Optimus." Kup shrugged. Hound stared at him.

"… No wonder he's pissed off." Hound snorted, "Silverbow, let's go. We need to make sure Rebel's all shiny and pretty for Atar." Silverbow perked and followed Hound away, grinning from audial to audial.

"Hound is your son?" Optimus asked, shocked.

"Hound is my oldest and Springer is me second. Both are from my first mate. My youngest is a sparkling, named Hot Shot. Hot Rod and I sent him with another Wrecker for protection when we all fled the planet." Kup explained.

=Springer's Office

Hot Rod paced back in forth in front of his best friend and, ironically, son-in-law. Springer watched his friend, annoyed. He was complaining to Hound over the comms that Hot Rod was pissed off and wouldn't say why. Hound stopped answering five earth minutes ago.

"Hot Rod, what did you do?" He finally asked his friend. Hot Rod glared.

"_I_ didn't do anything!" He snapped. Springer shook his head.

"That's slag and you know it. You pissed Kup off somehow and now you're pissy 'cause he's mad at you for whatever stupid thing you did. Now just tell me what the frag you did or go be pissy somewhere else." The slightly older mech replied. Hot Rod hesitated.

"I… I talked to Optimus."

That explained everything.

"Awh geez… You should've let Kup talk to him!" Springer groaned.

"Kup should be recharging!"

"And that's part two of why Kup's fragged off at you!"

"He's not fragged off at me!"

"Slag! Every time you dote on Kup and slag when he's sparked, he gets pissy with you!" The two kept arguing, not realizing that a mini-con, Magnus, Prowl and Kup came in.

"You're sparked?" The three startled, staring at Kup. Kup, however, looked annoyed, the two continuing to bicker.

"ENOUGH!" The two startled, Springer's knees hitting his desk as he jumped. Hot Rod whirled to see who yelled, flinching when he saw it was his mate.

"A-Ada, I can-!"

"Shut up Springer. Hot Rod, I sent you here to calm down, not fight with him." Kup glared at the young Wrecker. Hot Rod flinched again.

"Satna." He murmured.

"Costna. Get." Kup said. Hot Rod started to leave, hesitating near Kup. He seemed to be fighting internally with himself, before finally deciding. He kissed Kup before leaving the office. Kup shook his head.

"I swear, you two fighting's gonna be the death of me." He told Springer. Springer smiled nervously.

"Satna, Ada." He paused, "I am allowed to call you that now, right? You did kinda tell Prime…"

"It's fine." Kup shrugged, "Prime knows more than any Outsider ever bothered to try to learn before. … Besides Wheeljack."

"Jackie's not an Outsider anymore, you can't count him." Springer snorted. He looked at the other three. Prowl looked like he was talking over the comms, which he probably was with Optimus, Magnus looked confused and the mini-con was frozen with shock and awe. "What'd you need? I was actually breaking through with that moron." He blinked. Magnus shook his head and lifted the mini-con out.

"You deal with this idiot." He dropped the mini-con and left. Prowl came back to reality shortly after, nodding to both of them, leaving. No doubt he was escorting the mini-con with Magnus. Kup handed energon to Springer, which prompted Springer to reply with another strange word, before leaving as well. Springer looked at the mini-con and sighed.

"Alright you little pit-spawn, what did you do…?"

=Rec Room

Kup sat with Bulkhead, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Hot Rod, Hound and a mech named Slyder(owned by Orian). Silverbow was with Spirit and their friends playing outside, so Hound only had Rebel with him at the time. Said sparkling was in Hot Rod's arms, Hound claiming Rebel cooled Hot Rod right down when asked.

"So… Prime knows." Hound said calmly.

"And about half the mechs in the barracks Hot Rod and I are currently staying in." Kup said. Hot Rod flinched.

"Satna, I didn't-!"

"Relax Hot Rod. I woke up _before_ you started yelling at Prime."

"What!" Slyder gasped. Slyder had bright blue optics and purple and black armor. He was a small mech, though tall. His mate was a Wrecker that hadn't arrived yet. He shares the same barracks as Kup and Hot Rod, and had become fast friends with Kup.

"Satnaaa!" Hot Rod moaned, cuddling Rebel to his chest. Rebel giggled, kicking his tiny peds into the air as his ada's step-genitor cuddled him.

"What's that mean?" Slyder asked as Trailbreaker appeared and plucked his son right out from Hot Rod's arms.

"Hey! I was cuddling him." Hot Rod pouted. Trailbreaker merely grinned as Hound grabbed a chair for his mate to sit.

"Too bad. I get dibs since he my kid." Trailbreaker said.

"Technically, he's Hot Rod's too." Hound said, "Hot Rod's my step-genitor."

"I don't care." Trailbreaker said, content with keeping his kid. Hot Rod sulked as the rest of the table laughed.

"Anyways… Satna means "I'm Sorry." Perceptor explained.

"What about Costna?" Prowl approached and joined them. "You said it to Hot Rod in Springer's office."

"Forgiven. The whole term is Costna daLa. Forgiven Forgotten." Wheeljack said, grinning under his facemask. "Percy's been teaching me since we were friends in the university."

"Yes, and it's Costna _de_La. Not daLa." Perceptor chuckled, "You're getting better though."

"How do you say the Wrecker motto?" Trailbreaker asked, "Hound hasn't told me yet."

"Wreck e Rite." Hot Rod said.

"I think he means the one for the Wrecker Army, not that one." Hound chuckled.

"Eh?" Slyder asked, confused.

"Wreck e Rite is Wreck and Rule." Bulkhead translated, "We don't have the other one in our language."

"Mostly because we don't have the word riot in our language." Kup clarified.

"You don't?" The three "outsiders" looked stunned.

"We never fought with ourselves. The only riot we had was the one started by the High Castes." Hot Rod frowned. Wheeljack and Perceptor flinched.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-!" They both started, but Kup shook his head, silencing them.

"Costna deLa." He told them, "Besides, technically it wasn't either of your faults. It was the high caste aft that tortured Wheeljack."

"What?" Hot Rod and Bulkhead looked stunned.

"I didn't tell! Perceptor was my only friend, we were the only low castes in the university. I went to go to class and someone started beating me, demanding I tell them where Perceptor was from, since they couldn't tell." Wheeljack flinched, "I told them when they started carving on my face…" One of his servos went to his facemask.

"That's why…?" Prowl looked horrified.

"Yes. It's why I wear the facemask. So nobody else can torture me like that." Wheeljack said bitterly.

"Don't let those kinds of wounds from the past keep you bitter, Wheeljack. It'll make you have a temper like Hot Rod." Kup said, teasing his mate.

"Hey! I don't have a temper!" Hot Rod started sulking again. The group laughed, Wheeljack smiling softly. The engineer had a feeling that "Costna deLa" was as much of a Wrecker motto as Wreck and Rule. He swore to hold on to it.

==TBA

©10/2011


	2. Chapter 2

Yes. Kup is Springer and Hound's carrier. Hound is the oldest. Their sire is dead. Never to be brought up again. … He died the day their city was taken over by the High Caste Bastards. Hot Rod's adopted father will return. Eventually.

The Pet Shop I work at... Boss said, last Friday, I had too many hours and to not come in on Saturday. We kept emailing back and forth and I hadn't heard anything the past two days. I emailed him last night. No response. I called a few minutes ago: Slag happened. Probably gonna go in this weekend at the soonest. So. Haha. FREEDOOOOOOM. -needs to eventually get paycheck-

Expect more tomorrow, hopefully. X3

Shying means: burying face against something or someone's body part. In _The Diego Diaries_, Silverbow used to do it often but grew out of it.

Standard Disclaimer applies. This Fic's Universe is owned by Arctapus. We both own several OCs, which I will mark in the fic which is owned by who. Everything else is HasTak.

Majority of the sparklings are Arctapus'. Nameless mechs and femmes are a toss up. XD

=Two Earth Weeks Later

They had been swarmed by more refugees. Hot Rod and Kup were both helping mechs and femmes and children to barracks, the rec room and wash racks. It pained Kup to think of how maybe, just maybe, his precious sparkling was like these sparklings, worse than them or, even worse than that, dead. He was in the Rec Room with Hound, the tracker making him take a break from helping. Naturally, on the teevees all over the city, **"!*THE JAZZ AND BLASTER SHOW*!"** was airing. Jazz was alone, Blaster having been called by Prowl to get to the shuttles.

"I just got a message from Blaster. It's for Hot Rod and Kup." Jazz said, getting a comm. "It says... "Get to the Shuttles. Your…" Heirling?" He asked Blaster softly. "Ah, "Your Heirling is home"." Everyone was startled when Kup suddenly bolted from the room, Hound hot on his heels.

=Hot Rod

Hot Rod was helping an old mech into one of the rec rooms when he heard the announcement. He tensed and the old mech smiled.

"Go, Wrecker. Your sparkling needs you." Hot Rod looked grateful before bolting from the room. His spark was racing as his processor kept repeating "_Hot Shot, Heirling, Sparkling, Hot Shot. Have to get to Hot Shot_". He made it to the shuttles and found Blaster kneeling with Revet. The tape-deck was cuddling his four cassettibot younglings, all four of them happy to be with their creator. He hurried over.

"Blaster! Blaster, where's-!"

"Still on the shuttle, too scared to leave." Blaster said. The rest of what the mech was telling him didn't matter as Hot Rod ran for the now mostly empty shuttle.

"Hot Shot!" He called, "Hot Shot, come out! It's Atar!" Perceptor approached.

"Hot Shot! Heirling, come on out!" The scientist called. Hot Rod gave him a confused look. "Prowl came to the medbay, said I needed to help get my Heirling off a shuttle." Perceptor said nervously. Hot Rod nodded and turned to the now-empty shuttle. Empty except for one.

"Hot Shot! Sparkling come on out!" He kept calling for his son. Slowly, ever so slowly, a small head peered out from the shuttle opening. You could only see tiny black fingers, and park of the face

The sparkling was predominantly yellow, with some black and red here and there in spots mostly by joints and on his stomach. Above his bright blue optics there was a brownish colored piece that was dangerously close to falling to cover the tiny, fright-filled optics. Hot Rod's spark ached at the sight of his frightened sparkling. He moved forward, ignoring all of the mechs and femmes staring at the scene that was, now, being broadcasted on Jazz and Blaster's show. He knelt down to one knee and opened his arms.

"Come home, Heirling." He said softly. The sparkling started bawling and ran for his Atar. Hot Rod hugged him tightly, standing up. His optics misted as Perceptor left them alone. He could hear mechs and femmes cheering and letting out "awwww"s, but he ignored them. All that was important to him was right there in his arms, clinging to him and crying his little optics out. He heard his precious sparkling cry out for his Ada, who quickly appeared and snatched him into his arms, crying as he held his youngest. Hot Rod smiled and put his arms around both of them.

=Kup

Kup was shoving mechs and femmes out of the way. Many were startled, moving, but there were mostly refugees who were to injured and confused to move. He kept repeating "Satna" to them, despite them not knowing its definition. He shoved Prowl away, hearing the mech call "Costna" back to him, getting stares. He probably shoved Optimus out of the way as well, but he didn't care. All he could think about was getting to his sparkling.

When he got to the shuttle landing, he saw Blaster with his cassettes, Revet, Roadie and 'Vette(last three owned by Arctapus). Beyond them, he saw Perceptor heading towards them. Past Perceptor-

"Hot Shot!" He cried, running over.

"ADA!" The dirt-covered sparkling shrieked in Hot Rod's arms. Kup got to his mate and plucked their sparkling right out of his arms, hugging him tightly, crying quietly as he held him. Hot Rod put his arms around both of them, kissing Kup's cheek gently. Foot-steps were heard as Hound came over.

"Hot Shot…" Hound's optics misted as he rubbed his youngest brother's helm. Hot Shot let out a purr at the contact. The tracker smiled. "Guess what, little brother?"

"Eh?" Hot Shot cocked his helm to the side.

"You have a brother-in-law… and a niece… and nephew…" Hot Shot's optics brightened at that thought.

"And, little one, Springer's here too." Kup said gently. Hot Shot cheered.

"I wanna see'm! I wanna see'm!" He said, grinning. The adults laughed.

"Let's get you to a medic first, mhmm?" Hot Rod chuckled. Hot Shot made a "ick" face as they headed for the Medbay/Hospital for sparklings and younglings. They were stopped by several mechs and femmes, most of them Wreckers who had attracted others as they praised the "heirling", who simply grinned and soaked in the attention from the Wreckers.

"Look at that beautiful little sparkling!" A femme cried out, reaching to take Hot Shot. Kup backed away, Hot Shot turning and clinging to Kup and Hot Rod and Hound stepped in front of them, glaring. The femme looked startled. "I just wanted to hold the sparkling…!"

"Nobody touches the heirling while he's in his genitors' arms. Every Wrecker knows that. Every other Cybertronian is raised that it's rude to snatch a child from his parents' arms." A wrecker said as he came over. "Hello Hot Shot." He greeted the frightened sparkling. Hot Shot grinned as he buried his face into his carrier's neck.

"Hi." The femme left after the Wrecker told her to leave them alone and _why_ she needed to leave them alone. He nodded to them before leaving. They made it to the line, Hot Shot tweeting sweetly as he counted the cracks in the ceiling. Suddenly, mechs and femmes were watching as Optimus approached with Prowl and Jazz.

"So that's th' cute li'l guy Blaster called an Heirling." Jazz grinned at the child in Kup's arms. Hot Shot shied again, peeking up at them with a grin as his carrier held him.

"What's his name?" Prowl asked them.

"Hot Shot." Hot Rod replied, "Hound and Springer named him."

"And we shall carry the reason of that name to the grave with us." Hound said, "Mostly because Springer gets embarrassed and threatened me."

"Poor Broffer." Hot Shot giggled. Hound grinned and took his brother.

"Yes, poor me. Springy's mean." He tickled his brother, causing him to shriek with laughter, struggling against Hound's arms.

"Alright, give me." Prowl rescued the little wrecker by snatching him from Hound, cuddling him. Hot Shot blinked, suddenly unaware of who he was with, aware that his brother was now across from him, not holding him. He started whimpering and struggling before sobbing. Prowl looked alarmed as Kup grabbed his sparkling, both him and Hot Rod making sure he was okay and that he was safe. Hound cringed.

"He's never been around so many Outsiders before. He's afraid of them, because Wreckers pass on the story of our city to the younger ones. You didn't address him as heirling and, to him, that makes you an Outsider and not to be trusted. It's nothing you've personally done." Hound explained, "I swear, it's nothing you've done." Prowl nodded, still a bit startled by the yellow sparkling's sudden outburst. A few moments passed as mechs and femmes carrying their children watched as the parents calmed their sparkling. After another moment, he was calmly curled against Kup's chest.

"Hot Shot, sweet-spark, the mech who took you is Prowl. He's Optimus Prime's second in command and he won't hurt you. I promise, you're just as safe with him as you are with Atar, Hound, Springer and I." Kup said softly. Hot Shot weakly nodded, shying again.

"I am sorry, Hot Shot. I was not aware you'd get so frightened. I've never met a sparkling like you. I love sparklings." Prowl said to him. Hot Shot still shied as he peeked at Prowl. He pursed his tiny lips and narrowed his optics, focusing on Prowl. He reached out for him. Prowl smiled and took the sparkling, thinking the young one was forgiving him. Instead, Hot Shot stared at his chest, frowning.

"It feels weird." Hot Shot said, "Are you a Wrecker?" Prowl looked shocked and shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I was born in Praxus."

"What 'bout your gen'tors?" He asked, insistant that Prowl was part Wrecker.

"My genitors were Praxian!" Prowl said, getting up. Hot Rod took Hot Shot, scolding him and telling him he was being rude. Kup looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry Prowl. He does this with almost every sparked mech, even if he doesn't know they're sparked." The leader of the Wreckers said. Prowl shook his head and simply turned and left.

"He'll be fine." Optimus said, "He just gets a bit upset when his genitors are brought up."

"Understandable." Hound nodded, "Springer gets upset when we talk about our sire."

"The slag-head." Kup chuckled.

"Who? Springer or his sire?" Hot Rod asked, chuckling.

"Both?" Hound offered, "Sire was a slagger." They chuckled. After discussing the building progress, which Kup was surprised that Optimus actually kept track, the Prime left with Jazz remaining to play with Hot Shot while they waited. The mini-con taught Hot Shot the Earthling game of "peek a boo"(which bored the hell out of Hot Shot after three rounds) and then taught him how to play "I Spy".

"Next!" They were called in and Kup sat Hot Shot onto the berth, after promising that the Outsider wouldn't hurt him.

"You're so cute!" A femme said as she and a silent, stuttering mech worked on him. Hot Shot simply sulked as they looked him over, checking this and that and other medical things that neither Hot Rod, Jazz, Kup or Hound really understood. Hot Shot was whining by the time the two medics finished.

"D-don't w-worry H-H-Heirling..." The mech said. Hot Shot perked.

"You Wrecker?" He asked sweetly. The medic smiled nervously and nodded, glancing at the adults. Kup smiled.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"M-Micro..." He stuttered. Micro(owned by Orian) was silver with light blue flames dancing around his feet and a "tattoo" of the phrase "Costna deLa" across his stomach, right above the young medic's abdominal plates, in the same light blue as the flames. Jazz stared at the phrase.

"Yo, what's that mean?"

"(F-For-)Forgiven For(go-)gotten." Micro and the small family said. Even Hot Shot said it. Jazz stared.

"Wrecker thing?"

"Pretty much." Hot Shot answered the mini-con. Jazz laughed.

"You, kiddo, are the most adorable thing in this history of Cybertron, Earth _and_ the rest of this universe." He informed the child. Hot Shot shied, burying his face in his hands, only peeking at him from some of the space between his fingers.

"There you go, little one! All done!" The femme announced, getting a rust stick for Hot Shot. A confused look crossed his face as he held it, the femme medic moving on.

"What's that?" He asked, looking up at Micro, who was talking to his parents.

"H-he ha-has the-the pr-protoform w-waste d-disea-sease." Micro stammered, "E-Energon a-and r-r-rest." The adults nodded and Kup turned to pick up his youngling.

"Ada, what's this?" Hot Shot asked, holding the rust stick up. Micro looked over at that.

"R-rust sti-stick." He said, "I-It's a tr-treat."

"Go ahead and try it, Shotty." Hot Rod said as his son was lifted into his carrier's arms. Hot Shot pursed his tiny lips, his optics narrowing as he considered it. He stuck his glossa out and licked the stick. Micro smiled and took another one.

"L-like th-this." He took a bite from the one he had. Hot Shot stared at him like he was crazy before he licked his own again.

"Better like this." He informed Micro. The adults laughed and they thanked Micro before leaving the Medbay/Hospital.

=Rec Room

Hot Shot sat in the middle of the table, licking the rust stick while his Atar got them all some Energon. He stared as a mech and two Sparklings came over.

"Hey guys." The mech greeted as he and his young ones sat down, the femme in his brother's lap. Hot Shot didn't really think anything of that. He did, however, pause mid-lick when Hound kissed the new comer. He stared.

"Hi! I'm Silverbow!" The femme said from on top of his older brother's lap. He ignored her, focusing in on the mech. Was that his brother-in-law? But he was an Outsider! He growled and went to throw the rust stick at the mech. Someone else grabbed his wrist before he could throw it forwards and he was lifted up.

"Ah-ah, little brother." He looked up, spotting Springer, the mech who had spoken and stopped his attempted assault. He pouted as his brother sat down and placed him in his lap. "Eat your rust stick like a good little sparkling." Another mech was with him, kissing his other brother on the cheek. Subtle way of saying they were together, too.

"Hello youngling." Another Outsider? Noooooo!

"Hey! Hot Shot, cut that out!" The rust stick made contact with Springer's Outsider, smacking him in the chest. His genitors snatched him and Hot Rod did what others did when their younger sparklings were bad. He patted the young Wrecker Heirling on the servo. He pouted as he was taken to the corner of the Rec Room by his Atar and set down. He continued to pout as his Atar stood watch, disappointed in him. His optics misted and his lower lip quivered. He had been here for less than an orn and his genitors were already disappointed in him. What if they didn't want him anymore? That was too much for him. He started crying, thinking of how that mean kid, Eject, said that his genitors wouldn't want him if he was bad and they got disappointed in him.

"Hot Shot..." Hot Rod's spark ached at the sight of his sparkling crying. He knelt next to him, turning him around. "Do you know why you're in the corner?" Hot Shot nodded. "So you know that your brothers are happy with the two mechs. You need to accept that your brothers are adults and are going to fall in love with whoever they want." Hot Shot nodded, staring at his peds with misted optics. Hot Rod picked him up and carried him back to the table.

"Atar...?"

"Yes my little heirling?"

"Are you gonna get rid of me?"

=TBC

© 10/2011

Who else thinks Hot Shot's the cutest little shit in the world?


	3. Chapter 3

Fffffff, Hot Shot's so cute. Eject's a little aft for telling Hot Shot that his creators would get rid of him, but it was a tortured necessary.

Standard Disclaimers and Claimers apply.

"_Atar?"_

"_Yes my little heirling?"_

"_Are you gonna get rid of me...?_"

The entire Rec Room got quiet at that as Hot Shot's genitors and family stared at him in horror. Kup snatched his youngling into his arms, making the mechling let out a startled yelp. The old mech cuddled his son, sending every amount of love and care for his child, for _all_ of his children, to the young sparkling. Hot Rod was doing the same thing, optics misted at the thought of his only son thinking he'd get rid of him. He loved his little sparkling and he made sure the young one knew it.

"We would never get rid of you, Hot Shot. Who told you that?" Kup asked the yellow botling. Hot Shot blinked, confused.

"Eject." The small mech replied. Hot Rod felt anger well up in his spark. He got up and headed for Blaster. Kup frowned.

"Springer, take him." He handed Hot Shot off to Springer, before going after Hot Rod. He stopped the younger mech in a hall way near the barracks for the old mechs and femmes. "Hot Rod, calm down!"

"No! We need to tell Blaster that his cassette's spouting off slag to our sparkling!" Hot Rod snapped.

"We _will_ tell him, but not when your this fragged off!" Kup hissed.

"But-!"

"Damnit Hot Rod, you can't let your emotions cloud your judgement! You go and talk to Blaster like this, he'll call Prime on you and I don't want to have to try to convince him to let you out for you being an overprotective Atar!" The two mates had a small stand off, neither noticing Gravitas standing and watching them. Hot Rod eventually felt the anger leave him, the emotions in his older mate's optics cooling him off quickly. He sighed, his shoulders slumping as he broke the optic contact, moving to stare at the ground.

"Such a ruckus you brutish Wrecker cause." Both mechs tensed, Hot Rod glaring at Gravitas.

"Hot Rod..." Kup said warningly.

"That's right, listen to your precious leader. Maybe next he'll lead you into ruins, instead of a warehouse." Gravitas said. Hot Rod snapped. He landed a punch before Kup could grab him and Gravitas was quick to call for help as Kup held his struggling mate back.

"Hot Rod! Hot Rod stop it!" Kup cried out as Day Watch. Hot Rod was cussing obscenities as the Day Watch took over. Optimus and Prowl were quick to arrive on the scene.

"What happened?" Prowl asked.

"That slagger-!"

"Hot Rod enough!" Kup pleaded with his cursing mate. He hardly ever pleaded, he always ordered and yelled at the younger ones, especially with young recruits in the Wreckers. Primus knows he used to do it to Hot Rod before the mech actively sought out his attention.

"But he-!"

"Enough!" Optimus ordered. Both flinched and Kup's servo went to his chestplates, the spark whirring in confusion and fear. Hot Rod tensed, seeing Kup's actions. He struggled against a mech's hold.

"Let me go! I want to check on my mate!" He snapped. They let go at Prowl's nod and Hot Rod was quick to hold Kup, trying to make sure he was alright.

"Gravitas, what happened?" Optimus asked.

"They were fighting outside the elder's barracks and I came to make sure they would leave when that out of control mech attacked me." Gravitas said scornfully. Hot Rod growled but Kup shook his helm.

"Don't Hot Rod..." He said tiredly. Hot Rod's anger at the high caste mech disappeared almost immediately when he noticed Kup's sudden fatigue.

"Hot Rod, Kup, what happened?" Prowl asked.

"We were arguing and we got a bit loud. Kup calmed me down and then _he_-" Hot Rod spat that out as if Gravitas was the lowest scum in the universe. "-insulted us and insulted Kup's leadership over the Wreckers. Kup tried to stop me, but I _did_ punch him. Kup's not at fault. He tried to stop me." He shifted as Kup leant more against him, optics flickering offline. He started panicking. "Kup? Darling?" It seemed that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe weren't the only ones who picked up human endearments.

"Sparkling's going nuts." The leader of the Wreckers murmured.

"Kup, is Hot Rod telling the truth?" Prowl asked gently. Kup nodded.

"Yes. He called us brutes and said I'd run the Wreckers into the ground." He said, exhausted.

"Hot Rod, take Kup to the barracks you are staying in, then go to Ultra Magnus for punishment for attacking Gravitas. Gravitas, you are going to the brig for insulting a carrying mech and disrupting the peace." Optimus said. Hot Rod simply nodded, ignoring the older mechs and femmes watching as he lead his Only One away from the scene and Gravitas' attempts to avoid the brig again.

=Barracks

Hot Rod hesitated going to Ultra Magnus a moment longer as he commed Springer or Hound to check on Kup.

:Hot Rod to Springer. Or Hound?: He asked.

:Hound here. Springer's in his office with datapads. What'cha need Atar?: Hound chuckled, still not quite used to calling the younger mech "Atar" just yet.

:We had a run in with Gravitas. He insulted us and Kup's leadership. It's been taken care of, but I have to report to Magnus and Kup's suddenly _exhausted_. Can you watch Hot Shot for me and check on Kup later? He's in recharge right now, and probably will stay in recharge but-:

:But you're starting to sound like Blue, Atar. Calm down and report to Magnus. I've got Hot Shot. He's starting to open up to Trailbreaker and accepting him. I'll bring Hot Shot and some energon to Ada later if you're in the brig.: Hound chuckled. Hot Rod smiled, relieved. He kissed his recharging mate before standing up and leaving.

:Thanks Hound. Hot Rod out.:

=With Hot Shot, earlier

Hot Shot was pouting. He didn't want his brothers to be with Outsiders. Especially not have sparklings with them! Trailbreaker had him right now. The stupid Outsider was trying to play with him and his daughter. She was happy and excited and... She _was_ really nice... And, technically, she wasn't an Outsider... He guessed. He was his brother's daughter... That made her his... niece, Hound said?

"Hot Shot, come on!" Silverbow shrieked in delight as she kicked a ball at her Atar, who was "defending" a "goal". It was a type of human game. Only thing is, Hot Shot had no idea what the scrap a human was, let along what their games were. Trailbreaker sighed.

:Hound?:

:What's wrong Trailbreaker? Did Hot Shot hit you? You just have to pat his servo and stick him in a corner. Even Hot Rod can handle that.:

:No, it's not that. I think... I think he doesn't like me. He's just sulking to the side while Silverbow and I play soccer.: Trailbreaker complained. Hound laughed.

:He just has to get used to you, Trailbreaker. He was raised to fear not just Decepticons, but all Outsiders. Just keep trying. He'll get over it, I promise.: Hound said. Trailbreaker sighed.

:Alright...: Trailbreaker turned to Hot Shot, who was, by now, drawing circles in the red dirt that covered Mars. He was grinning and murmuring to himself as Silverbow continued to run around kicking the soccer ball. The black mech smiled and walked over.

"What are you doing?" He asked the yellow mechling. Hot Shot looked up, staring at him.

"... Nothin'." He said. Trailbreaker frowned.

"Drawing doesn't look like 'nothin' to me." He said. Hot Shot looked down at his doodle of his care-giver while separated from his genitors. He was just as much of a family member to him as his brothers and genitors. "Would you like something more permanent to draw on and with?" He considered his brother-in-law's offer before nodding.

"P'ease?" He asked. Trailbreaker smiled and called his daughter over, taking both of them back to the small family quarters. The two sparklings spent time drawing, both talking to each other and Hot Shot starting to easily open up to the Outsider that took his brother. The Outsider was nice and seemed to genuinely care about him and his brother. Then Hound came in with his nephew, Rebel. He loved Rebel. He always wanted to kiss him and hug him and he always asked them if he could hold him. That sparkling was just _so_ adorable. Silverbow and him were friends before the day was out.

=Rec Room, that evening

Hot Shot drank his energon, kicking his legs as he sat at the table. Soon, two mechs, a sparkling and two small ones that were about Rebel's age came over.

"So, this is Hot Rod and Kup's sparkling." The big gigantic black Outsider said. Hot Shot dropped his cube, reaching out for Trailbreaker, afraid. The adults looked alarmed and Trailbreaker took the mechling into his arms, offering whatever comfort he could.

"Yes... He's my little brother. I'm sorry, but he's a bit afraid of Outsiders. It's taken all day for him to get used to Trailbreaker." Hound said as he fed Rebel, watching his little brother in worry.

"He's cute. What his name?" The seekerling asked.

"His name is Hot Shot." Kup approached, looking as tired as he had earlier. Hound frowned, worried.

"I was going to bring you energon." He said, "I promised." Kup smiled and sat down, Hot Shot reaching for his carrier almost immediately upon noticing him. He took his son and held the mechling as the sparkling clung to him in fear.

"What Hot Rod doesn't know won't kill'm, Hound." The Reignor said, "Sparkling, Ironhide and Ratchet are nice. Ironhide is the weapons specialist for Optimus and Ratchet's a medic and the ambassador to all Autobots and the Cybertronians that are here living in peace." Hot Shot blinked.

"Like how Atar is ambass'dor for you an' our people?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" The seekerling asked. Hot Shot shied again. Kup smiled.

"We're Wreckers. Have you heard of Silicon City?" He asked.

"Yeah." The seekerling asked.

"It used to be called Wreck City." Hound said, "And the Wreckers lived there in peace. We had a Reignor. That was our leader. There was no such thing as a caste system in our city." Ironhide and Ratchet looked amazed.

"No caste system?" The seekerling, SunSpot Hot Shot later learned, gasped. Kup smiled as Hound told the tale of their city, of their life.

"One day, the Wrecker that was taken to the Academy told his only friend, another scientist. The mech was so trustworthy, and so upset that a high caste classmate beat the location of our city out of him, that he almost offlined himself." Hound said.

"What!" Ratchet and Ironhide looked alarmed.

"Awww... Did he do it?" Silverbow asked her adopted genitor. Hound smiled at her.

"Of course not. He's one of the best scientists in the universe now." He assured his daughter. She grinned.

"So, we were all given a choice. We had to either face the cruel world of the caste system, or we could all move into a small warehouse in the city to protect our way of life. Many of us chose the warehouse and those who didn't, only did so because they wanted to make sure the ones who knew nothing but our way of life wouldn't be forced into the caste system." Hound conitnued.

"That's stupid." SunSpot said.

"Sounds awful." Ironhide frowned.

"It was, at first." Hound chuckled, "But our Reignor helped us fix up the warehouse. It was a lovely warehouse. Ada made it into a nice place." Kup heated up a bit, embarrassed at the praise.

"Who's your Ada?" SunSpot asked, not knowing.

Hound smiled and looked at Kup with loving optics, "Our Reignor, Kup." The old bonded couple were shocked, to say the least. SunSpot was in awe as Silverbow grinned.

"I'm a Wrecker, right?" She asked. Trailbreaker chuckled.

"You, me and Rebel are Wreckers, just like Hound and Kup."

"Do I have to call you Reignor?" Silverbow asked her grandgenitor. Kup shook his head.

"No, it's actually only required for Outsiders, but rarely has anyone ever called me that since the war. In fact, the past few orns have been the most times that I've been called by my title since my atar and ada passed the title to me." He chuckled, "You, missy, and your brother are both heirlings."

"What's an heirling?" Ironhide asked. Ratchet smacked the back of his helm.

"It's a member of the Reigning line." Hound said, "I'm an heirling, Springer, my younger brother, is an heirling and Hot Shot's an heirling. As my daughter, Silverbow, you are one as well. Rebel is my son, so he is an heirling too."

=Barracks; joor later

Kup laid in the berth he and Hot Rod normally shared. Hot Shot was curled up happily on top of him, slipping into recharge. Hot Rod entered the barracks, yawning. Kup smiled at him as Hot Shot reached out, cheering "Atar!" and making some mechs and femmes in the room smile at the mechling. Hot Rod smiled at the sight of the two most important mechs in his life, taking his sparkling into his arms and sitting on the floor by the berth.

"What'd Magnus make you do?" Kup asked, rubbing his mate's helm gently. Hot Rod's optics flickered off as he moved his helm to his face was against Kup's servo.

"Scrub the Wash Racks. As many of them as I could today." Hot Rod said, "Did you rest?"

"Mmhmm. Came online about two joors ago and spent time with Hound and Ratchet and their mates and sparklings. Hound told Ironhide, Ratchet and SunSpot about our home." Kup replied. Hot Rod nodded.

"Did you tell Hot Shot-?"

"No... I wanted you to be here when I told him."

"Tell me what?"

"In the morning, sparkling. Ada and Atar are tired." Hot Rod chuckled, kissing his son's helm. Hot Shot pouted, but his optics kept flickering on and off, indicating that he was just as tired as them, if not more so. Hot Rod hummed a lullaby his own adopted genitor used to sing to him. Hot Shot's optics finally flickered one more time before turning off for the night. Hot Rod laid down on the floor after dropping his son into Kup's arms on the berth. After a few short moments, Kup joined him, Hot Shot curling up against them. Hot Rod gave him an annoyed look, but Kup just smiled and both Wreckers fell into recharge, their sparkling between them. Tomorrow, their son would be told about the sparkling Kup was carrying, and he would be scrubbed clean and enrolled into the school.

=TBC

© 10/2011


	4. Chapter 4

Ffff, my sister's been gone since this morning, and I spent most of the day trying to write chapter 3. She's gonna be home halloween night (I might freak out and cry if she bangs on the door.) Note to everyone: DON'T WATCH HALLOWEEN MOVIES. Especially creepy ass ones two days before halloween after midnight.

ALSO: I'm not the only person who is writing something for _**The Diego Diaries**_. RatchetxHide has started (before I) writing a fic called _**Nocturne**_ based in the diaries by Arctapus and we are sharing ideas and plot bunnies and if you wonder about who Nocturne is, then you want to go read that. Link is: http:/ /www. Fanfiction .net/s /748315 2/1/ Nocturne

Take the spaces out.

Standard Disclaimer applies.

Standard Claimer applies.

=Set of **"!*THE JAZZ AND BLASTER SHOW*!"**

"Well, well... Yo, Blaster, lookit this." Jazz held up a holo-image that some anonymous femme sent in to them. Blaster peeked at the holo-image and he couldn't help it. He grinned and took the image from his best friend.

"Now _that_ is adorable. They must be in one of the barracks." Blaster said.

"No doubt. They're actually really cute. Makes me want ta learn more 'bout'm, yanno?" Jazz said.

"Not really, mech." Blaster chuckled, "My grandgenitor was their comms mech." Jazz stared, stunned.

"Slag mech... Fo' real?" Jazz asked. Blaster nodded, grinning.

"Fo' real. An', despite th' cuteness, I can't let ya show this image on th' show. It's disrespectful t' show images of th' Reignor or anyone in the Reigning Family without permission." The red mech informed the silver mini-bot. Jazz groaned, but let Blaster keep the image.

"So... yer a wrecker?" Jazz finally asked.

"Technically, yeah. I was born a wrecker, since my carrier was a wrecker, but he an' Atar raised me in Iacon." Blaster nodded. Jazz nodded and soon the show was starting. Jazz was determined to get information on wreckers and on the "Reigning Family".

=Wash Racks

Hot Shot whined and complained as he was being scrubbed down and made pretty. He didn't like it. It felt really... _weird_. He hadn't been clean for so long. He let out a whine as he held his arms and his legs out. His helm drooped a bit as his optics flickered. He jolted online when he felt arms grab him. He looked up and grinned as it was his carrier. He snuggled against him before he was dried up and he realized he was completely silver; his paint all gone. He let out a sad whistle.

"Don't worry." Kup chuckled, "You're going to be repainted. You have to look all pretty and shiny today."

"How come?" Hot Shot asked. Kup kissed his helm gently.

"It's a surprise."

=Ratchet and Ironhide's quarters

Hot Shot quivered in fear as Kup set him down. The two Outsiders from yesterday and their kids, all of them, were there to watch him get repainted. One of their sons was going to be doing the painting and he was the scariest mech out of all of them, next to the big black weapons specialist. Kup kissed his helm again.

"Don't worry. Sunstreaker does all of the repaints and he's an expert." Hot Shot's optics misted and his lower lip component quivered as his precious Ada left him alone on the berth. Hot Rod was standing with Ironhide, holding a recently onlined Orion as Bluestreak held Kaon (Both sparklings owned by Arctapus). His Atar wasn't even paying attention!

"A-Atar...!" He whined. Hot Rod looked over at him and smiled.

"Don't worry Shotty. Ada and I wouldn't let them anywhere near you if they were going to hurt you. I promise." It made him feel a _little_ better.

"Ada...?"

"Atar's right, sweetspark. Sunstreaker's not gonna hurt you. He's just repainting you." Kup physically made his son stand in the same position he had been in the wash racks, giving this Sunstreaker mech access to all his armor. Hot Shot flickered his optics offline, terrified that the mech would hurt him. He didn't feel anything, but he heard the sound of the air brush. After about a joor, he was told to online his optics. He blinked them on.

"Do you want an Autobot symbol? Like your genitors?" Sunstreaker asked, motioning to the red symbols on his carrier and sparker's chassis. He slowly nodded. "Where?"

"Uhmm... Here!" He pointed to the middle of his chest. Sunstreaker smiled and he heard the air brush again and before he knew it, he was being taken to the Rec Room with the others. They sat at a table together, his brother Hound joining them and Hot Shot vaguely wondered how they all managed to fit, despite all the kids having a lap to sit on.

"This is for you." Hound handed his little brother a data pad. He stared at the Glyph of his name in the Wrecker Language.

"Ada? Atar?" He looked at them in confusion. His genitors smiled.

"Yesterday, Hound talked to a mech named Herling about getting you into the Youngling School. Today is your first day and why you got a repaint."

"Mech, you so shiny I can see myself!" Springer exclaimed as he walked over with the Outsider named Drift. Hot Shot looked up.

"Look!" He pointed to his chest and then lifted the data pad up. "I'm gonna go to school!" Springer smiled.

"Wonderful! Excited to learn?" Hot Shot nodded.

"You gonna behave and make friends?" Drift asked, chuckling. Hot Shot hesitated.

"Am I gonna be the only Wrecker?" He asked, frightened. The adults hesitated.

"Silverbow's going to be there." Hound said.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! Me and Sunny are in the same class, maybe you're in our class!" The femme exclaimed. She spotted someone and scrambled out of Hound's lap and ran over and hugged the youngling before running back to Hound. Hot Shot still felt scared. He was, technically, the only Wrecker born youngling in the school, by the sounds of things. How could his genitors expect him to be able to behave and make friends with a bunch of Outsiders! Silverbow was nice, but only because she was his niece!

"Hot Shot, I want you to promise to behave." Hot Rod said sternly. Hot Shot's lip quivered.

"Are they gonna hurt me...?" The designated "Outsiders" at the table looked horrified. Optimus and Prowl, who had walked over with their children to greet them, looked just as appalled as Bluestreak let out a horrified cry.

"Why would any of us hurt you?" SunSpot asked, spark broken.

"He was born before the war broke out." Hot Rod sighed, "After we moved into the Haven. After Wreck City became Silicon City."

"We kind of raised him to be afraid of Outsiders after that happened." Kup admitted, shaking his helm in a bit of guilt and shame. "But these mechs aren't like the Outsiders that hurt us, Hot Shot. These are nice mechs and femmes that have _no_ idea that there was a city the Wreckers came from. They just think we're a group in the military. They aren't going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you. Your teachers won't let you."

"... Are any of the teachers Wreckers?" He did _not_ want to be the _only_ Wrecker there. Hot Rod hesitated.

"Kiddo..."

"No! Don't make me go! I don't wanna go!" Hot Shot cried, clinging to his Ada. Kup's spark broke. His son had been taught that Outsiders were the ones who hurt him, but he and Hot Rod also took great lengths to teach him that not all Outsiders were bad.

"Hot Shot, we taught you that not all of them were bad." Hot Rod said softly. "Did something happen while you were with your care-giver?" Hot Shot, head buried in his Ada's chestplates, nodded. Kup tensed.

"What happened, sparkling?" He whispered.

"Care-giver left to get 'nergon. Outsider touched me where you said only my Intended could ever touch me." The botling answered, the confession muffled by Kup's armor.

"What does that mean?" Silverbow asked. SunSpot, however, looked horrified. He could really relate to this botling. He felt bad, because that botling was raised to be afraid of most Outsiders, and whatever trust he could have ever had in them was, most likely... brutally ripped from him.

"Hot Shot, I want you to promise me something." Hot Rod said softly. Hot Shot looked up at his Atar, optics misted as he sobbed. "I want you to promise me that you will try to understand that most mechs aren't like that. Only very few Outsiders do that to poor little botlings. Unfortunately, we have to send you to school, but Silverbow and SunSpot are going to take care of you, okay? Silverbow's family. She won't let anyone hurt you. Promise me you'll trust her?" Hot Shot slowly nodded, his Ada rocking him gently, offering comfort.

"If something does happen, Hot Shot." Optimus informed, "I want you to get me or any one of us adults here right now. Can you promise me that?" Hot Shot looked at the Prime and thought about it. It was Prime. His genitors trusted this mech, this... This Outsider. They trusted all of them at this table, so they must be trustworthy...

"'Kay..." He promised.

"Now, I think Atar and Ada have something they promised to tell you." Springer said, changing topics to one that, unknown to Hot Shot, was a much, _much_ happier one. Hot Shot turned to the two mechs that gave him life.

"Tell me! Tell me! P'ease? P'ease!" He begged his genitors. Anything to stop thinking about what the mean Outsider did to him. His genitors smiled.

"Remember when we told you how you were created?" Kup asked. Hot Shot nodded.

"Only bonded mechs and femmes can create a spark together. Then they design a protoform with protoform makers and the protoform makers make the protoform to the gen'tors' wants." Hot Shot said, "Then the carrier separates and the spark goes into the protoform and they have a new sparkling, mech or femme depending on what the gen'tors wanted." The two smiled.

"Very good. You remembered well." Kup praised him. He beamed.

"Youngling... What would you prefer? A little brother or sister?" Hot Rod asked.

"Little sis'ser, why?" Hot Shot asked. Kup and Hot Rod smiled softly.

"Because, you get to help design her protoform." Hot Rod told him gently. It clicked to the young heirling.

"I GETS A SIS'SER! I GETS A SIS'SER!" He grinned, bouncing in his Ada's lap. The adults laughed and the children squealed.

"Easy, don't hurt Ada!" Hot Rod said, taking Hot Shot from Kup, Orion next to him in Ironhide's lap. Orion, compelled suddenly to **LOVE** the happy yellow mech that was his brother's friend's uncle, looked at his Atar and pointed at the Sparkling next to him. Ironhide chuckled.

"Do you think Hot Shot can handle Orion lovin'?" Ratchet asked, chuckling as he recognized the desire in his son's optics.

"Should be able to. Wreckers are very durable, even at this age." Hound chuckled.

"So I'm strong?" Silverbow asked. Hound and Trailbreaker hesitated.

"Silverbow, we didn't design you... I promise, if we had, you would be able to keep up with the most toughest of Decepticons." Silverbow frowned. Her real genitors weren't Wreckers then.

"So I'm not a Wrecker?"

"Daughter, look at me." Kup said. She looked at him. "Not every Wrecker was _born_ a Wrecker. Wheeljack wasn't. He's a Wrecker. Sunstreaker wasn't, he might as well be. Your Atar, Trailbreaker, wasn't, but he is. Drift wasn't, he is. Primus, I made Drift a Wrecker before he and Springer even hit it off. You don't have to be born into being a Wrecker. If I say you are, then you are. And as the daughter of one of my heirlings, you most _definitely_ are a Wrecker. You're an heirling." Silverbow's smile kept getting bigger at the words coming from her genitor's Ada's mouth. By the time he called her an heirling, she was full out grinning.

"Which means, my beautiful little daughter, I'm going to have to start teaching you our language and how to be a good little wrecker and heirling." Hound said. She perked at that.

"Hmm... We should probably start Hot Shot's soon." Kup frowned. Hot Shot scrunched his face.

"Springer said it's stupid." Springer choked on his energon.

"Hot Shot!"

"You did!"

"Alright, I think it's time for you kids to get to school." Trailbreaker saved his brother-in-law. The kids whined and Hot Shot hesitated in response to that.

=Youngling Day School

Hot Shot watched as his genitors spoke to the mech in charge and then to another mech – a mini-con seeker. Greeeaaaaat... Then his parents came over and made sure he'd behave and learn how to do math and read and write in _standard_ Cybertronian like a good mechling. He promised and his genitors kissed him before leaving him alone in the room, standing by the wall. The mini-con seeker came over, smiling at him.

"Hello, my name is Terradive. I'm your new teacher." Hot Shot was terrified. This mech was a _Decepticon_. A _Seeker_. An _Outsider_. Three of the things he was taught to fear most. Three of the things that had hurt him when his care-giver left him alone for half an orn. He did what any troubled and frightened sparkling would do. He started crying and shaking in fear. Terradive, for his credit, took it in stride. Hot Rod and Kup told him and Herling what Hot Shot had told him and he expected the young wrecker to be afraid of him. Terradive knelt in front of him at five feet away, holding his arms forwards to him. After realizing this mech wasn't _doing_ anything to him, Hot Shot's crying started to calm. He still shook, but he started to stop crying. Terradive was smiling gently at him, waiting for him to come to him. Shaking, Hot Shot reached out and was then in Terradive's arms. The mech just held him, comforted him as he shook and, when he stopped shaking, let him go.

"What's your name, little one?" Terradive asked. Of course, he already knew it. Herling told him a bit ago, and then the mech's genitors informed him that the youngling had no knowledge of standard cybertronian other than he could speak it. He could only read and write in the wrecker language. _That_ had intrigued Terradive and asked that, if possible, if one of the two would like to give a brief lesson on the history and culture of the wreckers. Herling immediately agreed, saying it'd be good for all of the classes. Hot Rod insisted on talking to Kup about it, since it seemed the two would be the ones giving said lesson. It was cute, how concerned and worried Hot Rod was about Kup. It was even more amusing and cute when Herling told him, after the two were speaking to their son, that Hound told him that Hot Rod practically waited on Kup, servo and ped, whenever he possibly could, when the old mech was sparked.

"'m Hot Shot..." The small mech murmured. Terradive smiled.

"Well, the other students are already in the classroom. Would you like to go meet them?" He asked. The mechling hesitated before nodding. Terradive stood, offering his servo. Clutching his datapad in one servo, Hot Shot took Terradive's in another. He was lead into the class room, where there were several mechs and femmes in the room. He spotted Silverbow sitting next to the mech she hugged earlier, and then he saw SunSpot. There was an empty chair next to SunSpot with a glyph on the chair. Terradive took him to this chair and pointed to the glyph. "Hot Shot, this is your name in the standard Cybertronian most mechs and femmes know and use. This is your seat in the class. Memorize the glyph and while the others are working, I'll help you with the standard language, okay?" Hot Shot nodded, but Terradive didn't let him sit yet.

"Class, this is Hot Shot. He's our new student, so I want you guys to be nice to him. He comes from a sheltered culture and city on Cybertron, and was raised differently. If he acts afraid of you, you need to be understanding that it was how he was raised. I want you to be nice and help him settle into the class, understand?" Every mech and femme chorused "Yes Mister Terradive" before Terradive let him sit down. SunSpot looked at his datapad and blinked.

"What's that glyph?" SunSpot asked. Hot Shot looked nervously at him as the other students at their table looked at it.

"Grand-Ada said it was your name, right?" Silverbow asked. Hot Shot nodded.

"It's my name. It's the glyph in Wrecker Cybertronian." He answered her.

"I thought Wreckers was just a part of the Autobots." The mech next to Silverbow said, "I'm Spirit!"

"We were almost wiped out by the Outsiders..." Hot Shot said quietly.

"What's an Outsider?" Another sparkling asked.

"We are." SunSpot answered, "All of us are Outsiders except for Silverbow and Hot Shot. They're part of the... the... What's the name of your family called?" He asked Hot Shot and Silverbow.

"The Reigning Family. My Ada is the leader of the Wreckers."

"Whoa... Wait, so he's like my Atar, Optimus Prime?" Spirit asked. Hot Shot nodded.

"Pay attention you guys." Terradive scolded them gently.

"Yes Mister Terradive." They chorused. Soon they were working on math. At least, the others were working on it. Hot Shot was sitting with Mister Terradive kneeling next to him, trying to teach him how to read the standard language of Cybertron. It was upsetting the young mech that it was so hard for him to learn it. Mister Terradive was patient though, working with the small mech the entire time until it was time for a break.

=Civilian Weekly Meeting

Kup was, unfortunately, now made to attend the weekly meetings Optimus had with the Civilian workers. Hot Rod, as ambassador, was made to go as well. Optimus thought that it was only fair and, while Kup agreed that it _was_ fair, Hot Rod thought that only he should be forced to go. That's why he was there with his job as the ambassador for the wreckers. Springer even said that neither had to go, since he always went to the meetings anyway, and as an heirling he could handle passing information back and forth to them. Optimus let the two make their arguments, but it was Kup who had ultimately put an end to their efforts with two simple words.

"Shut. Up." Kup said before the meeting started. A few mechs and femmes were there early, Ratchet and Ironhide included. Herling fought a smile, amused at the family.

"But-!"

"But I'm sparked, not an invalid. Shut up and sit down." Kup told them. They hesitated. "Do I _really_ have to pull rank on your afts?" Both young mechs groaned, but obeyed the older mech.

"What rank?" Some civilian asked. They perked. "Are you guys the infamous Reigning Family my mate heard about?"

"Oh great. Rumours." Hot Rod said with sarcasm. Kup smacked him on the back of the helm. "Ow. I swear, you're lucky Hot Shot never sees you do that, he might start smacking other kids like that."

"That's why I make sure he's _not_ around to see it." Kup said.

"Yeah Hot Rod. Unlike _you_." Springer teased. Hot Rod grinned.

"I'm _allowed_, thank you. I'm technically your genitor."

"Which is creepy, since both me and Hound are older than you." Springer grinned back. The two kept tossing teasing jests back and forth until Kup gave Prowl a look as if to say "go ahead". Prowl nodded and both proceeded to smack the two, Kup hitting his mate, and Prowl hitting Springer.

"Ow!" Both chorused, cussing. Several laughed and Ironhide snorted.

"Ratchet, you sure you're not related to Kup? You smack me almost as much as Kup smacks the youngling." The weapons specialist said.

"Maybe." Ratchet smirked.

"Oh trust me. If we were related, you got the lucky end of the deal." Kup snorted.

"You grew up with _no_ caste system. You're the lucky bastard." Ratchet replied. Kup shook his head. "If you knew half the slag I had to grow up learning, you'd be saying otherwise."

"Oh Primus, is it like that Earth movie Silverbow and the younglings had us watch? What was it...? Oh, right, _The Princess Diaries_." Prowl questioned. Kup laughed.

"Lessons weren't that pampered for me, but definitely just as annoying and constant."

"Silverbow's gonna either break down with the heirling lessons, or she's gonna embrace it _so bad_ it won't even be funny." Springer chuckled.

"It won't be funny because you broke down." Hot Rod snickered. Springer glared, shrinking in his seat in embarrassment.

"You broke in the lessons you got to be the ambassador, so don't bother making fun of him." Kup chuckled. Hot Rod heated up in embarrassment as Springer smirked. The meeting soon started.

"Grapple, how's the building the wreckers are constructing going?"

"It's actually one of the simplest buildings, Optimus." Grapple said, "The first floor is only two rooms and the second floor only has a few rooms, all of them big enough to be suites. Definitely a large building, but the simplicity is quite shocking." Optimus looked at Kup, Hot Rod and Springer.

"Is that normal?"

"That's how it was in the Haven." Hot Rod, now in what the Autobots recognized as _Ambassador mode_(thanks to Ratchet), replied, "The rooms upstairs _are_ suites, for the comms family, reigning family, ambassador family, medical family, engineer/head scientist family and then the last room is for the Outsid- _guests_ of either of the families."

"Could you explain more about what's going to be going inside the building?" Grapple asked, "Your mechs are very tight lipped and only let me see the blueprints they drew up. I haven't been allowed inside."

"We'll fix that, Grapple." Hot Rod said, "And inside is just the main rec room and the wash racks. Our mechs and femmes sleep on pillows and blankets and refuel there. There's a small stage for the comms family to entertain. The suites upstairs have pillows and blankets in there as well. Monitors are in the rec room and the comms family suite."

"That's _it_?" Jazz asked.

"Yup. I guess I gotta talk to Revet about movin' in once it's done." Blaster nodded, "If ya'll will have us as the comms family."

"It'd be a pleasure." Kup nodded, "Your grandgenitor was the last communications official we had. The suite they're building is probably a formality that they're used to."

"Well then, I'll see what Revet thinks." Blaster grinned.

"You're gonna move in there?" Jetta asked.

"Why not? I'm from their comms family line, so it's only kind of obvious I go to keep it going." Blaster shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. And to them, it was.

"Primus, you guys aren't a caste system, but you definitely aren't an anarchy." A femme murmured.

"The most similar thing I can think of is the heirarchies on Earth." Prowl frowned. Kup nodded.

"Sort of, but we've more free will to our mechs and femmes."

"Maybe a cross between an heirarchy and a democracy?" Ratchet supplied.

"Anyways." Optimus cut in, chuckling. "What else about the building will we need to know about?"

"Nothin'." Hot Rod said, "That's all there is to the place."

"What about energon?" Ratchet asked.

"We have to talk to Perceptor about that." Hot Rod said, "He's been working on it, but he hasn't reported anything yet on if we're just going to refuel in the rec rooms here or not."

"What about separations?" Ratchet asked, "Kup, are you going to have me do it?"

"I was thinking of having Micro do it, to be honest." Kup answered.

"What? But he doesn't-!"

"He _does_, Ratchet. I knew I recognized him from somewhere. His genitors were the last medical family we had. He was raised surrounded by lessons. He _witnessed_ Springer and Hot Shot being separated. I'm making him the official wrecker medic and offer him to move into the building once it's finished." Kup informed them.

"He'll still work with us, though, right?" First Aid asked, concerned.

"Of course. He'll work with you guys, but if something happens, a mech or femme goes to the Medbay and refuses your help, you would get Micro. He'd be the one they want, if he accepts the offer. If not, the medical suite is just a formality and familiar space in the building." Hot Rod replied.

"No wrecker is being forced to give up whatever job they have with you. Them moving into the building is just a sense of familiarity to them and became a tradition once our city fell. Some mechs and femmes were born and raised in the Haven. Hot Shot was, Blaster's cassettes were and many mechs and femmes before them." Springer said, "It's a place where we can be with others who understand our culture. Praxians had their customs, we have ours. The Haven was our home, the only place we were allowed to be us. If we left, then we risked being forced into the caste system. I'm only surprised that they hadn't asked Ada or Prime to build one earlier." Hot Rod nodded in agreement.

"Springer and I were 3 vorns when we lost our city. The Haven was pretty much the only thing we knew. We grew up in it. Hound helped _build_ it. It was home." Hot Rod added.

"You all had your own mini cybertronian war." Ironhide concluded, "It might not be as widescaled as our war, but losing your city is as painful to you as us losing Cybertron is. The Haven was your Autobot City." The three nodded.

"Well, I hope you all have the best of luck with that. We would be very interested in learning more of your culture and perhaps add some of your holidays to the calendar for everyone." Optimus told them.

"One holiday I am banning."

"Aw c'mon Ada."

"No." Springer kept arguing, something about _tradition_ and _but grandatar Wreck and grandada Silicon(both Orian's)_. But still, Kup refused. Hot Rod was merely smiling in amusement.

"Care to share, Roddy?" Jazz asked, chuckling.

"One holiday the Wreckers celebrate is the creation date of the Reignor. Kup's always hated it. Vowed to get it banned one orn." Hot Rod chuckled. Many chuckled.

"Why does Springer care so much?" Ironhide asked, amused. Hot Rod's smile softened.

"Because, Kup's last celebrated creation date was the day the city was taken and we moved into the Haven." It was silent in the room with the exception of the genitor and sparkling arguing.

"How come?" Jazz finally asked.

"Kup never liked his creation date. His brother, Lithium(Orian's), offlined on his creation date when Kup was barely of age. That's when he became the Reigning Heir." Hot Rod said, "When I was trying to win his spark, I would try to celebrate it. It just pissed him off and I didn't understand. Springer didn't either, but he just didn't question it. He was raised knowing his carrier didn't like his creation date. Hound spent five joors scolding me and telling me just _why_ I had taken twenty hundred steps backwards in the progress I had just barely made."

"That sucks." Ratchet muttered.

"Hot Rod." Kup said.

"Yes Darling?" The ambassador of the wreckers asked.

"Shut up."

"Yes Darling."

Soon enough, it was time for Herling to speak about the school and how well the students were doing in their classes and such.

"It's going great. Genitor teacher meetings are coming up again for some of the new comers, but I've actually got a request. If it's alright with everyone, and Kup and Hot Rod especially, I would like that the two personally come to the classes and tell the students about wreckers; their history, culture, language. Terradive is teaching his class how to speak Seeker, and I think it'd be good to teach them the wrecker language as well." Herling said, "So long as they'd allow it." Optimus nodded.

"I don't see an issue with it. Kup, Hot Rod? You two are in charge of the wreckers. How would you feel about that?" Optimus asked. Hot Rod frowned.

"I... have no opinion." He said.

"What's _that_ mean?" Ironhide complained.

"It means Hot Rod's opinion doesn't matter. How much information Outsiders can have fall directly to the Reignor's decision. Like how Ratchet had to ask Optimus how much information to give the humans." Springer said, glancing at Kup. "Ada?" Kup hesitated.

"I'll let them learn about the history and culture, but the language is another issue entirely. It's one of the things that give us a sense of security. I can't make that decision, when it affects not just my family, but the privacy of all the wreckers in our community." He finally stated, "Springer and Hot Rod can spread that I want opinions on that matter. If it's not a unanimous opinion, I'm refusing the lessons on the deeper language. The more common phrases and words I'll allow, but other than that..."

"Understandable." Optimus nodded, "Herling?"

"It's understandable. I have no problem with that."

=After school

Kup and Hot Rod were waiting for their youngling to come out of the school. Hound was next to them, Prowl on Hound's other side and Ironhide next to Kup. The younglings soon emerged, Hot Shot being led by the servo of mister Terradive. Hot Shot walked up to them and reached up to his Atar, who smiled and lifted him up.

"How was he?" Kup asked.

"It went well, though he's a bit upset that he can't understand the standard glyphs. We worked on math and he did relatively well for never having been taught. Though, his art is rather advanced. And if I could understand the wrecker language, I would say something about his writing, but unfortunately I don't. I hope you'll translate for me?" mister Terradive asked. Kup nodded.

"It's fine. I can translate it."

"I do have one concern, though." Terradive said, "Hot Shot mentioned something about isolation and a sister?" Hot Rod snorted as Kup chuckled.

"I'm sparked, and wrecker tradition is that I go into isolation for the last three decaorns. I don't think I'll be doing it though."

"Like scrap you aren't." Hound cut into the conversation. Kup sighed.

"And here comes the argument..."

=TBC

© 10/2011


	5. Chapter 5

Sooooooooo…

Here's chapter 5.

Standard claimer and disclaimers apply.

This chapter is pretty much a more deeper explanation of Wreck City and what had happened. It will have more emotional tones to it, since there are some who will be assholes and others who will totally feel for them. As Ironhide had said, their Haven in Silicon City(previously Wreck City) on Cybertron, was their Autobot City.

There's going to be some having flashbacks during the explanation, and it'll even flicker to the deeper past with the founders of Wreck City and how they met.

Any OC in the past are mine. You might recognize (The)Hunter and BBDO from my other fic(whose second chapter is still on hold 'cause of my shitty memory and misplacements of the outline), _**Rescue Me.**_

I cut off where I did because dude, this is FOURTEEN pages. Longest one yet. XD

=previously

_"I do have one concern, though." Terradive said, "Hot Shot mentioned something about isolation and a sister?" Hot Rod snorted as Kup chuckled._

_"I'm sparked, and wrecker tradition is that I go into isolation for the last three decaorns. I don't think I'll be doing it though."_

_"Like scrap you aren't." Hound cut into the conversation. Kup sighed._

_"And here comes the argument..."_

Chapter 5

=Soldier Barracks 3

Kup was listening to Hound rant about why he should be doing the isolation. Hot Rod remained oddly quiet through all of it. Kup figured the young mech was on the comms with Springer or Trailbreaker about why Hound was so against Kup not doing the isolation.

:Ultra Magnus to Kup.:

:Kup here.:

:I'm getting complaints from several mechs and femmes about yelling in Soldier Barracks 3. What's going on?:

:Hound's upset and ranting about something private. It's a Wrecker thing. He'll stop soon. I've had this conversation with him before.:

:And who won?:

:He did, of course. He always wins in this argument.:

:So why try to do otherwise? It's disrupting the peace.:

:It's a Wrecker thing. Just forget it.: He closed the comms and focused back on Hound, who was finished yelling at him and giving him a certain look that showed how upset and worried he was. Kup smiled, "You know I do this on purpose." Hound's expression softened and he let out a Cybertronian sigh, sitting next to him.

"I know…"

"Magnus commed. He's getting complaints about you yelling."

"Magnus can stuff his-!"

"Don't even go there." Kup chuckled, squeezing his son's shoulder. "I'll do the isolation, but that means Hot Rod is out of commission as well. He'll be caring for me and that'll leave you and Springer in charge of the Wreckers and taking care of Hot Shot when the time comes. He won't understand why you're caring for him, not completely."

"If the building isn't finished, you mean."

"Yeah. If it _is_ finished by the time I go into isolation, Hot Rod can handle taking him to school and back."

"We need to discuss this with Optimus." Hot Rod added, "He's been talking to Springer about Wrecker customs, but when Spirit asked Optimus about you going into isolation, he commed me immediately to ask what that meant. I said he'd have to talk to you, because I didn't know if you were going to or not."

=Two orns later

Hot Shot was doing very well in school, all things considering. He was just afraid of SunSpot. The seekerling kept pushing his boundaries. More than once Hot Shot got into trouble for hitting the other child, who just kept getting into his personal space. SunSpot never mentioned to Hot Shot about what had happened to him and how they had been in the same situation at one point. He didn't want to upset the small wrecker.

Right now, the classes were all watching **"!*THE JAZZ AND BLASTER SHOW*!"**. Hot Rod was going to be giving a lesson to the general public who wanted to watch about the history of Wreckers and Wreck City. Kup, Hound, Springer, Blaster and Perceptor would be in the five classes watching it first and answer any questions, as well as give a few phrases of the language. As Kup had predicted, not many of the wreckers felt comfortable with others knowing their language, though they did like the idea of them knowing about their history and culture. During that time, Hot Rod would be answering questions from the adult viewers of the show.

=**"!*THE JAZZ AND BLASTER SHOW*!"**

"Today we have a special guest. As many of you mechs and femmes know, there are rumours going about the city, all of'm centering Wreckers and their "Reigning Family". Today, the Ambassador for the Wreckers is going to give us answers. He's going to tell us about their past and answer any questions you might have. The younglings in classes are watching as well and a few Wreckers are there, prepared to answer their own questions, as well as learn some phrases of their language. Ambassador." Jazz said as the camera zoomed out to show Hot Rod. Hot Rod groaned.

"I'm tempted to ask Reignor to have that respect for the wrecker officials to banned." He said. Jazz laughed.

"Alright, so would you rather me call you Hot Rod?"

"As much as I'd _love_ that, you're required to call me by my title. We have stricter rules about that. Ratchet's lucky in that aspect. He doesn't _need_ to be called that."

"And yet the humans called'm that anyways." Jazz grinned. Hot Rod grinned at that.

"It's something I go through every orn."

"Ouch, painful. Anyways, would you like to start?" Jazz asked. Hot Rod nodded.

"Vorns before the war, there was a mech. His creators had named him Wreck. His mate was a mech named Silicon. Wreck was a strong mech, but not strong like, say, Ironhide, but close to it." That earned chuckles from several mechs and femmes watching and howls of laughter from the Autobots who knew Ironhide, he himself laughing as well. "Wreck was considered dangerous by his co-workers and many others in his home town of Praxus." Jazz couldn't help but cut in.

"Whoa, wait, so he was Praxian?"

"Yes, that's why we have similar customs." Hot Rod said, looking a bit annoyed at Jazz. "He was a low caste in Praxus and Silicon was a low caste from a Kaon who was granted a place in the Praxian academy of science. They met when Silicon was leaving and they were immediately attracted to each other. They both hated the caste system, and Silicon was a lot like Wreck. His creators and many others considered him dangerous. People from Kaon thought he was too weak, though, and he was too smart for their city. He was also insanely clumsy, apparently."

=Past

_Silicon stumbled as he left the building, being caught by a mech at the bottom of the steps._

"_Are you alright?" The mech's deep voice asked. Silicon looked up at him and smiled._

"_Yes, thank you." He replied, his tone much lighter than the deep baritone of the other. The mech was dark green with silver and red attributes. He had deep red optics and a silver mask over his mouth._

"_No problem. I've never seen you around before. You must be a pity-student at the academy?" The other asked, "You haven't exactly flipped out that a low caste touched you, so…" Silicon laughed and nodded, sticking his servo out._

"_Yes, I'm a pity-student. I'm in the engineering classes. I'm Silicon, I come from Kaon." The other looked to be smiling, but it was hard to tell. He shook his hand, both surprised that they were similar in strength._

"_Wreck."_

=Present

"When Silicon graduated, instead of taking a job as an engineer, he went to what his atar had been – a construction worker. Wreck already had a dream of a place where the caste system didn't exsist, so when he told Silicon about it, obviously he wanted to help. When Wreck and Silicon told their friends, some being low castes and some being high castes that had befriended Silicon, they grasped the same hopes that Wreck and Silicon had. They fled the city and found a place far from Praxus, but the distance to Iacon and Praxus were the same, neither city being within seeing distance of the field. There was nothing there, in the field. Silicon managed to have some of his high caste friends that were with them get supplies while Wreck made boundary lines."

=Past

"_This is it, Silicon! This is the place! This is where we can make our city!" Wreck said, turning to Silicon and pulling him close. Silicon smiled at his enthusiasm._

"_You really think so?" He asked his lover. Wreck took in the form of his future mate. The bright yellow mech had silver, light green and brown attributes and bright blue optics and he looked unsure, but still confident that the larger mech would take care of him. Wreck smiled, his mask clicked off at the moment._

"_I _know_ so…"_

=Present

"They built the city and, while trying to figure out how the city would run without a caste system, Silicon nominated Wreck as their official head of the city. Someone made a joke about him having the reigns of the city and the mechs and femmes who lived there. That was how the title of Reignor came into existant.

"When the city was officially complete and running, Wreck asked Silicon to bond with him. Since he was Praxian, he wanted to do the pre-bond. Being from Kaon, Silicon didn't want to wait. They compromised and there is a decaorn wait before a bonding. They bonded in front of the city."

"Uhhh, ya mean they had _witnesses_?" Jazz asked, visor brightening because of his optics. Hot Rod laughed.

=Past

_Wreck hesitated before walking into the quarters he shared with Silicon. It was time. He needed to do this now, before something happened. They had just officially finished everything about the city and the way things were run. Best of all, there was absolutely no caste system._

"_Wreck! There you are!" Silicon was waiting for him, looking oh _so_ very gropable. In fact, the smaller mech was purposefully in a position that humans, had they existed at the time, would call very, _very_ sexy._

"_Wh-what are you doing?" Wreck asked, his vocalize quivering and making odd clicking noises. Silicon grinned at him._

"_Well… I thought… that since the city is officially up and running… We could-!" Wreck knew what Silicon wanted and didn't let the scientist finish his proposal. He jumped his mate and started stroking at his thighs, tugging at wires and pulling him close. Silicon laughed in amusement and started returning the rough and violent touches._

_They repeated several times that orn._

_Silicon laid on top of Wreck later on, nuzzling his nasal plate against Wreck's chest, right above his spark chamber. Wreck groaned._

"_Silicon… Silicon stop it… I… I want to ask you something…" The new leader of the "Wreckers"('which glitch came up with that one? Aw, who cares…') begged. Silicon giggled and kept doing the motion._

"_So ask me something."_

"_I… I want to bond…" Silicon stopped his actions immediately._

"_Finally!" He exclaimed, "What are you waiting for? Open up!" Wreck was startled at the eagerness and desire to bond _right then_._

"_But… No! The pre-bond-!"_

"_Pre-bond?" Silicon asked._

"_We wait several decaorns before bonding! That's the Praxian custom! It's one of the few I want to keep!"_

"_But I don't _want_ to wait! It's a stupid custom! Let's just bond! I've wanted this since the Academy!" Silicon complained._

"_I've wanted it since then too, but-!"_

"_So then let's call that our pre-bond!"_

"_Slaggit, Silicon, I'm not budging on this! I want a pre-bond!" Wreck growled, red optics brightening. Silicon glared right back, both mechs not wanting to give in._

"_I have been waiting _vorns_ for you to ask me, Wreck, and you want to _wait_?" Silicon hissed, "Why? So you can back out!"_

"_No! So you can back out if you realize that it's not what you want! I _know_ I want this!"_

"_And I want this too! Why can't we do this now?"_

"_Because we're starting a new city. A new city should start having some traditions!"_

"_Then let's scrap the multiple decaorns slag and just use _one_ decaorn! I don't want to wait any longer than that!" Silicon demanded. Wreck grinned._

"_Just _one_ decaorn?"_

"One_ Wreck. Just _one_."_

"_Fine then, one decaorn and we'll have a ceremony."_

"_Fi- wait, what!" Wreck had already dumped his lover on the berth and left the room to tell the other few Praxians in the city. "SLAGGIT WRECK!"_

=Present

"Yeah, they had witnesses. Not everybody does that, but it is common in our culture."

"Okay… Continue." Jazz begged. Hot Rod laughed again.

"After bonding, they had a sparkling. Many voted on the sparkling being the heir to Wreck for when he passed on. It was a unanimous decision when Wreck and Silicon put it to a vote. Because of his age, the sparkling was called an heirling. Every mech and femme that is directly decended from the Reignor are Heirlings.

"When Silicon was three decaorns from separating, he hid in their home, afraid that somebody would attack him. It was how his carrier ensured he made it to separation in Kaon. Many mechs and femmes started following his example when having sparklings. We call it the isolation.

"Wreck and Silicon's son was an adult when Wreck passed from an assassination. Furious and upset, Silicon quickly, and brutally, killed the assassin. He remained online long enough to make sure his son accepted the leadership over the city. He passed on afterwards.

"Their son, Lyght, was mates with a femme from the outside. She was from Praxus and when Lyght had gone to tell Wreck's creators, he met her. She fell for him instantly and found his way of life better than the one she lived. She followed him home and they mated in front of Silicon and the head medic of the city before Silicon passed on.

"They had two sons together. Lyght didn't want his sons unprepared for when he passed and his oldest had to take over. He gave him lessons and, just in case something happened to the oldest, made sure he second son took the lessons as well.

"By the time the second son was created, a few neighboring cities knew of their home and they had trading and visitors from the outside world. Everybody called them Outsiders, because they didn't understand that they had no caste system and never would. They never told, though. They had treaties with them and Lyght's friend was their new official ambassador.

"When Lyght's femme offlined, he stayed long enough to ensure his oldest son's safety in position. Lithium, the new Reignor, was young, but older than Lyght had been when he took over for Wreck. When Lithium took over, he was already almost an uncle, his barely adult-brother having had a mate and preparing to have a sparkling. Without warning, Lithium suddenly disappeared. He was considered offline when he never came back three decaorns later.

"Lithium had no children, had no mate. His brother was forced to take over, with encouragement from Lyght's ambassador and the mech's son."

=Past

_Kup hesitated at the thought of his brother being gone. He had just celebrated another creation date, though they were mostly irrelevant to their species. His brother had also been reported missing. They waited three decaorns before the ambassador and his son, Kup's best friend, a seeker named Firecracker, suggested that he just take the position that was rightfully his._

"_But…!"_

"_But you're the last one of the Reigning Family, Kup! Please, take the position! We need you!" Firecracker begged. Kup looked at his two mates. They were in a trine, but in fear of his brother and creators looking down upon that, only the one was called his mate. Hunter, his announced mate, nodded encouragingly at him. Beside Hunter was BoomBox da Orian, or BBDO as he had others call him. The second child of the comms officer nodded, the brown strip of metal (like Blaster's and Hot Shot's in the present) threatening to cover his visor-covered optics as he did so._

"… _A-alright…" He looked at them all, optics misted over. "I'll do it."_

=Present

"Shaken, upset and trying to understand what had happened to his brother, the second child of Lyght skipped the isolation period, despite the protests of the previous ambassador and his son, who had become the new one.

"It turned out that that had been a very bad decision for him to make. When it came time to separate, he was exhausted, confused and barely able to understand what was going on around him. He and his mate almost lost their sparkling before he could even have it." In one of the classrooms, a femme noted Hound's optics misted and she immediately realized that he had been that sparkling.

"The sparkling survived, of course, thanks to the medical family. His mate was furious with him and they spent five decaorns of their sparkling's life without each other, the fourth Reignor of the city keeping the sparkling with him while he recovered and continued on with life.

"His mate had forgiven him, and they remained together. When their son was almost an adult, they sparked again. The Reignor took the isolation period, leaving the ambassador to run the city while his mate took care of him. Their son was thrilled. The medical family's youngest son witnessed their first lesson in separating that orn."

=Past

_Micro looked on in wonder as his creator separated the spark from the Reignor. He never thought he'd get to see this, ever. He was the youngest and therefore not to be the city's head medic, his older brother was. But his creator still wanted him to see it. He watched as the spark was put into the protoform, the body gaining color and the sparkling screaming. The little silver and light blue mech grinned and jumped up and down on his peds in excitement from his place in the corner._

_What a slaggin' __**miracle**__._

=Present

"When their second child was a sparkling, walking and not quite out of sparkling speech yet, a scientist was asking permission to go to the Praxian Academy of Science. His atar had been a high caste Outsider and had informed the academy before he offlined. The Reignor thought it'd be good for him, but warned him that only trust-worthy mechs and femmes could be told about where he was from. Agreeing to the terms, the scientist left for the academy.

"That scientist made a friend. Both were considered low-castes, despite the wrecker's atar being a high caste. They didn't mind and spent a lot of time together. They were best friends. The wrecker decided he could really, truly trust his friend, his _only_ friend. So he told him. His companion took a vow of silence from Iacon.

"One day, when they were heading to their separate classes, a high caste bully got fed up of being unable to tell where the low caste brat came from. He targeted the trustworthy friend. He beat him up and kept beating him for a joor. He never said anything. The bully dragged him into an empty science lab and grabbed a knife used for disections. He carved into the mechs lower face, on his mouth and by his audials. That was his breaking point.

"Screaming in pain, he cried _Wreck City_ over and over again. The bully spread it around before it went to the professors. One went to the council of ancients. They cornered the two friends, just after the attacked mech told the wrecker, who had immediately forgiven him." Wheeljack got a far off look as he watched with Ratchet and Ironhide.

=past=

_Wheeljack laughed and waved to Perceptor as he headed for class. His friend had been teaching him some of the language of his city. He was going to go back with Perceptor when they graduated. Perceptor promised he could, since they were best friends and Wheeljack's creators were jerks._

"_Hey, low-caste!" Wheeljack looked up and saw the mech who made it his personal goal in life to make his own the Pit. He gulped._

"_Y-yes?" He asked._

"_Where's that brat from? I'm sick of being brushed off when he's asked!"_

"_Uh-uhm, I-I'm not telling you, Spyral!" Wheeljack stuttered, but with conviction. He wouldn't tell. Never!_

_That was his mistake. Spyral grabbed him and started beating him up. He refused, though. He was better than that. He wouldn't betray Perceptor. But the _pain_…_

"_Tell me!"_

"_N-n-never…!" He cried out in pain. The bully had it. He dragged Wheeljack's limp form into a science lab. The young scientist saw the scalpel and froze in fear. He wondered what the mech was going to do with it. He should've just ran when Spyral had turned around._

_It was worse than the punches. His face was carved into slowly. He could feel the knife digging deep into the metal and the nerval systems that allowed him to feel. He offlined his optics, holding out. He wouldn't… He couldn't…_

"_WRECK CITY!" He heard himself scream. "WRECK CITY! WRECK CITY!" He cried on the floor of the lab as the bully laughed and left him alone. Ashamed of himself, he let himself fall offline._

=Same Past; random mech's POV

_He watched the two low caste brats laugh and wave goodbye. He had tried multiple times to get the name of the city that red one was from, but neither ever said anything. The red brat even had the ball bearings to just shrug him off and walk away! But no, not today. Today he would get the answers he wanted. And he'd get them by the smaller of the two, the weaker of the two. The Iacon scrap._

"_Hey!" He demanded the location. The younger mech refused, frown tugging on the small mech's lips. His glare grew harsher. He beat the younger mech, cussing him, demanding answers._

_It was always the same answer. He dragged him to an empty lab and grabbed a scalpel._

_The screaming made him feel sick. He would never forgive himself._

=Present

"The council member ordered high caste military mechs to drag the wrecker back to his city by a rope around his neck, while they took care of his low caste friend.

"I was the same age as the second heirling of the reignor at the time." Hot Rod said, "I remember my creators hiding me in our home as many came from theirs and the Reignor confronted the high caste mechs. The first thing our Reignor did was ask the scientist if he was alright. I saw the pained, terrified look the mech gave everyone before my creators locked me in. After a while, I heard shouting, screams and shootings. I had heard the sounds of cannons and blasters before, but not like that. Not in actual use against a mech. I was too young for that. I only knew because my sire was the weapons maker for the city.

"In the end, the high castes won. They ordered that we either join the world of the caste system, or go into the only building left standing – a warehouse. Few mechs and femmes chose the outside world, only going so that those left could have a life free of the caste system. I think my carrier was among those who left.

"Everybody worked on the warehouse. They only went outside to reimburst the outside of the building, or to negotiate with the new occupants of what used to be our city. The outsiders had rebuilt the city, and let a mech who had joined them from us name it. He named it Silicon City, after the mate of the first Reignor.

"I, personally, was in the streets of the city. I was running from adults who wanted to use me as a pleasure drone."

=Past

_Hot Rod ran as quickly and as quietly as he could. It had been orns since the taking over of the city he called home, and his creators were nowhere to be found. They had abandoned him. Either that, or they were dead. Hot Rod, unfortunately, prayed they were offline. It was better than thinking they had forgotten him and had abandoned him._

"_Get that brat!" A femme behind him screamed. Hot Rod forced his tired, unenergized body to go faster. He needed to get out of there. He turned into an alley and hid behind a dumpster. He heard someone at the entrance of the alley._

"_Wreckerling?" He heard someone asked. Hot Rod's optics brightened and widened a bit at the term. Only those from his home would know to call him that. He poked his small head from behind the building, revealing only part of his head, the fingers of his servo, and part of his chassis and leg and ped. His optics held fear in them, but they brightened in recognition immediately._

_The ambassador._

"_Where are your creators?" The ambassador asked. Hot Rod shrugged as he ran to the mech, letting him pick him up. He clicked, barely knowing some of the standard cybertronian that the ambassador was using. He was taken to a large building. "Well, then I can only gather that they offlined in the take over. This will be your home now, little one. I will take care of you." Hot Rod curled closer to the mech as they went inside. He didn't pay attention to anything except the black and orange on this mech's chassis._

"_Atar, who's that?" A youngling mech asked._

"_This is your new brother. I am adopting him. His creators were lost in the take over." The adult said._

"_Aww… What's his name?"_

"_What is your name sparkling?"_

"_Haw… Hot Rod…" He said, optics flickering. The ambassador and his son smiled._

"_Go to recharge, Hot Rod. You will be safe here."_

=Present

"The ambassador had found me hiding in an alley, behind a dumpster. He took me to the warehouse, the place we call Haven. The next orn, I met the Reignor personally and I admit it, I had a crush on him when I was a sparkling." Hot Rod confessed, "I became friends with his younger son. The reignor's mate disappeared and offlined around the time I was brought into the Haven. I never met him.

"When I was old enough, I started to actively seek out the Reignor's attention, despite my best, and only, friend's protests. I knew the only reason he wasn't happy about it, was because it was his carrier, nothing else. But I persistent and he eventually forgave me for mating with him." He finished.

"So, did you two mate in public or in private?" Jazz snickered. Hot Rod groaned.

"_Private_, you sicko. … Mostly, anyways. My adopted brother witnessed it, only because we kind of didn't know he was in the suite. He used to claim I mentally scarred him for, as he put it, "jumping the Reignor", but he was joking. … I think…" Hot Rod frowned, trying to figure out if his brother had been teasing or not. Jazz laughed.

"Alright, alright, so can you tell us just who the Reigning Family is?" Hot Rod hesitated, asking Kup over the bond. He then nodded.

"Our Reignor and leader is the Autobot Wrecker, Kup. His sons from his first mate are Hound and Springer. Hound is the oldest, and the one who almost offlined before being separated." He explained, "Springer is the second oldest, and the one who barely forgave me for mating with Kup. He's mad that one, it was his carrier, and two, we kind of technically eloped, to use a human term."

"That means, they didn't notify anyone that they were bonding." Jazz told the viewers.

"Yup. And then Kup and I have a son together. Hound and Springer named him Hot Shot. They haven't said why, but I have a feeling that I already know." Hot Rod hesitated, making Jazz frowned.

"Hot Rod?" He wasn't listening.

:Should I tell them?:

:Do you want to? We need to announce it to the wreckers anyway.: Kup replied.

:Okay… I'll announce it.:

"Dude, who comms a person in the middle of a meeting?" Jazz asked him when he looked up.

"Uh, I commed Kup, actually." Hot Rod said, "I needed permission for giving out another bit of information."

"Oooh… Warn me next time!" Jazz laughed, "So, you get permission?" Hot Rod nodded, "Well, then, share! What'd you ask to tell everyone?"

"It's mostly for the benefit of the Wreckers, but…"

"I doubt anybody really cares." Jazz snorted.

"Alright. Kup and I are having another sparkling." Jazz's optics brightened under his visor. Now how did _that_ escape his knowledge?

"Really? Care to share more?"

"Technically I'm not supposed to, but since Hot Shot kind of already ruined _that_ tradition, all we've decided on is that Hot Shot's deciding the gender and helping us design the protoform."

"… You're not telling, are you?"

"Nope. Hot Shot even got his class to zip it." Hot Rod smirked.

"Slaggit."

"Jazz! Kids are watching!" Hot Rod hissed, "My son included!"

"Oh, uh… Oops, Youngling viewers do _not_ repeat that!" Jazz cringed, fearing the wrath of the creators; more specifically, the creator right next to him. "Heh, heh… Uh, anyways! We'll be taking calls for those who have questions about the wreckers, their history and/or their culture!"

=Youngling School; Hound

Servos immediately rose once they turned the teevee off. Hound chuckled as he looked at them. A part of him was sad he didn't get his daughter's class, but he wasn't too depressed about it, since that was the more "troubled"(hurt/behind/horrible experience) class and his own ada had more experience with those kinds of children.

"What about you? What's your question?" He asked a young femme.

"Are you sad your atar is offline?" She asked. Hound smiled sadly.

"I had been, at first, but mostly because Ada was struggling to stay online and keep things going. My sire didn't make my carrier happy, so I don't think I ever really considered him my atar." He answered.

"Do you call Mr. Hot Rod your atar?" A mech asked without being called on. Hound chuckled.

"Yes, I do. I've called him Atar plenty of times. It's strange, since he's younger than me, but I do consider him more of my atar than my real sire."

"Did you go through the isolation!"

"Why did you give up your title as the Reigning Heir?"

=Kup

Many hands went up, including Silverbow's. Kup fought a laugh at the eager faces and simply smiled at them. He nodded to SunSpot.

"What types of 'bots are in the Wreckers?" He asked. Kup chuckled.

"Peaceful ones." He replied.

"That's not what I meant!" SunSpot complained.

"Calm down, I was teasing." He said. SunSpot looked a bit puzzled. No leader he had ever met ever teased him. Not even Optimus Prime. "We have several types. There are grounders, fliers and even a handful of Seekers had joined us, but they left when they saw the high caste mechs coming."

"Grandada, who's your Reigning Heir now?" Silverbow asked when he nodded to her. Kup chuckled.

"Hot Shot, of course." Hot Shot grinned at that.

"I'mma be the best Reignor!" The kids cheered at that as Kup and Terradive chuckled at that.

"Mister Kup, are you gonna do the Isolation?" Another student asked. Kup nodded.

"I'll be doing the isolation, yes."

"What if the building isn't up?" Spirit asked. Kup flickered his optics once, "blinking".

"That doesn't matter. It simply means that the only ones seeing me are the ones in Soldier Barracks 3. That, or Hound forces me into his quarters." Said mech poked his head in as he passed the class.

"I'm forcing you into my quarters if it's not finished." He said dryly. "Trailbreaker agreed on it."

"Go tend to your class." Kup scoffed at him.

"I'm getting a medic."

"Why?" Terradive looked concerned.

"They want to know about Wrecker armor and Micro's the only one who knows about it." That made Kup laugh.

"Poor kid signed a death warrant by telling us he was a Wrecker." It was an Earth phrase meant to be a joke, and only Hound and Terradive got it.

"Yup." Hound laughed as he left.

"What's so different about a wrecker's armor?" A kid asked.

'_Damn you Hound!_'

=Springer

"Did you take the lessons to be Reignor?" A youngling asked. Springer nodded.

"Yes. It wasn't very fun, but at least I know Hound went through it first. He helped me with them."

"Were they hard?" Another asked.

"Very hard."

"Why'd you name Hot Shot his name?" Springer frowned.

"To me, that's a _very_ personal question and I'm not comfortable answering it. I'm sorry, but that's an off topic question." The kids whined and the teacher dealt with them as Springer thought to just _why_ he and Hound agreed upon the name of Hot Shot.

=Past

_Springer sat with Hound, looking at the new brother they now had. Hot Rod was with their carrier, the new sire worried and spending all of his time taking care of his mate and sparkling. Now was one of the rare times that the two brothers would look after the small miracle that their step-genitor had helped create._

"_Ada said we could name him." Hound said. Springer nodded._

"_I know."_

"_It needs to be special."_

"_I know."_

"_You thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"_Something to resemble Hot Rod's name. As much as I hate it, he was… _is_ good for Ada." Springer looked upset at his confession. Hound smiled._

"_I know. I was thinking Hot… what?"_

"_Shot." Springer said._

"_Hot Shot." Hound murmured a few times. He smiled. "It's perfect."_

"_Houndy?"_

"_Yeah Springy?"_

"_Never, _ever_, tell why we named him that." Hound laughed._

"_Of course."_

=TBC

©11/2011


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, 'bout a month ago. Got laid off. Assholes.

Standard disclaimer and claimer applies. For those of you who aren't aware, I do NOT own Hot Shot. I just made him a sparkling in this. RatchetxHide owns Octane Scream, Blitz Wave, Nocturne and the other femme. I can't think of her name off the top of my head.

I'm skipping ahead to the weekly meeting a decaorn later because of two reasons:

I've lost the mojo for the Wrecker explanation and any questions.

All you really need to know in terms of the Wrecker Phrases are the two phrases that was told to Prowl and the others. "Costna deLa" and "Wreck e Rite". They are pretty much the only phrases I've got. I'm not gonna write a whole slaggin' language for this 'cause I'm lazy and working on getting a job.

That building needs to get finished either this chapter or in the next few ones. My plot is dying and I'm kinda panicking. Any ideas, please give them. I'm open to suggestions.

Here's the awaited chapter 6.

"_Something to resemble Hot Rod's name. As much as I hate __it, he was… _is_ good for Ada." Springer looked upset at his confession. Hound smiled._

"_I know. I was thinking Hot… what?"_

"_Shot." Springer said._

"_Hot Shot." Hound murmured a few times. He smiled. "It's perfect."_

"_Houndy?"_

"_Yeah Springy?"_

"_Never, _ever_,__ tell why we named him that." Hound laughed._

"_Of course."_

=Chapter 6

=Decaorn Later; Weekly Meeting

Kup sat next to Hot Rod, the younger mech trying his best to make sure the older mech was alright. It was amusing and cute, but it also got annoying. Hot Rod worried about him and it was cute. The younger mech was new to this sort of thing, despite being bonded for several vorns now. He just didn't know that he didn't need to be there for him every second of the orn. Not until the last three decaorns, anyways. But Hot Rod was only doting on him now because the sparkling in his chest was buzzing with life and Hot Rod had gotten a download from Kup.

"Hot Rod, for the love of Primus, Ada's gonna kick your sorry aft if you don't stop." Springer said as he came in with Herling and Grapple. Hot Rod growled at him.

"Calm down Hot Rod." Kup chuckled. He looked at Springer. "He's only like this because of a download of the sparkling." Understanding immediately because of having experienced it with Hot Shot, Springer bolted to his Ada's side, demanding the download.

"See! You do it too!"

"Not as much!"

"If you're going to fight, I'm getting up and sitting next to Prowl." Kup complained. Both shut up as Springer was given the download from Hot Rod.

The old wrecker's son immediately accessed its contents and felt the uncontained happiness of his little sibling. He felt the love and his optics misted. It was times like this that he realized just how horrible he had treated Hot Rod in the beginning of their relationship. He hadn't just been mad at the younger mech, he had truly hated him for it. He had felt betrayed and the two had even broken up because of him. They had only gotten back together because Hound convinced Springer to give his approval, despite not really approving. He had watched for orns and orns as Hot Rod continued to wait on his carrier and he eventually realized that his best friend truly loved his ada, and vice versa. He actually made amends when the two told him and Hound they were going to have a sparkling.

"Springer..." Hot Rod rubbed his best friend's helm the same way he did whenever he was comforting Hot Shot, lovingly in a way only a father could. Springer turned and buried his face into his best friend's shoulder, small sobs wracking his body. The two parents consoled the military wrecker leader as the others watched in confusion and worry.

"**I'm sorry...**" Springer whispered in their tongue. "**I'm sorry, I'm sorry...**"

"Costna." Hot Rod kept replying just as softly. "Costna, costna, costna..."

"What's wrong?" Ironhide asked Kup, truly concerned. The past several orns had brought the two old mechs close and Ironhide seemed to act like Lithium had to the expecting mech; he acted like an older brother.

"Springer's just upset." Kup shook his head, optics dimming. His son was rather emotional when it came to his past actions and it took a long time for him to come even remotely close to forgiving himself for his actions.

The meeting started when Hot Rod had managed to calm Springer down, the others pretending his small emotional breakdown never happened.

"Herling, how was the lesson last decaorn with the wreckers?" Optimus asked the mech. Herling smiled at that.

"It was great. The younglings were full of questions. They didn't want the orn to end by the time they had to go home." Herling replied, "Now whenever one of them apologizes for something, the other will reply with the wrecker word for "forgiven". It's quite adorable. Terradive told me that Sunspot especially has taken to it all quickly. He was one of the few who whined the loudest and the longest about the lesson ending." Ironhide grinned as Ratchet laughed.

"Takes after his Atar, don't you know?" The medic said. Herling grinned.

"I've been told so a few times." Everyone laughed at that, even Ironhide.

"Grapple, how is the Haven going?" Optimus asked the architect.

"It's almost finished. All we're waiting on is Perceptor. He hasn't said if they'll manage an energon dispenser in the building or if they're going to have to go the Rec Room." Grapple said. The architect smiled softly, optics dimming. "It's beautiful inside. Of all the amazing buildings and complex designs on Cybertron... I have never seen a building more lovely than that one." The three wreckers smiled at that, Springer grinning insanely.

"How long?" Optimus asked the mech. Grapple thought for a moment.

"Half a decaorn, at most I believe." Optimus nodded and looked at the three Wreckers, Kup specifically.

"When do you go into the isolation period?"

"Around the time the building will be claimed as finished." Kup replied, chuckling. Springer and Hot Rod frowned.

"It's pushing it." Hot Rod said, "I don't like it."

"It'll be fine." Kup replied. Springer just shrugged.

"If not, Prowl's given orders to Hound and Trailbreaker to put you in lockdown in their quarters." The second oldest heir said. Everyone turned to Prowl, who looked at them.

"You honestly think the command center wasn't watching that history lesson?" He asked.

"Sparkling addict; I say you need professional help." Kup informed the second in command. The tactician grinned as everybody laughed at that.

"You're not getting ours!" Hot Rod informed Prowl. "You won't even be seeing our sparkling until Micro gives Kup the okay to return to work."

"I think I'll live until then." Prowl chuckled. After a few more topics, most of which Kup didn't pay attention to, the meeting was closed.

=After school

Kup carried Hot Shot to Wheeljack and Perceptor's lab. Hot Rod was with them, along with Micro, Springer and Hound. They were designing the frame of their sparkling and Micro would be working closely with Perceptor and Wheeljack. Kup had already made the offer to Micro of being the official Wrecker Medic and having his family be their medical family. Micro was honored and his optics had misted at that. He accepted it with pride.

"You guys, I have just realized, have a big family. Almost as big as Ratchet and Ironhide's." Wheeljack informed them. Hot Rod grinned.

"I always wanted a big family..." The mech replied. Kup chuckled and kissed his mate.

"You have one now." He replied.

"And it's only getting bigger." Ratchet said, walking in. "I went over that scan your last check up, Kup."

"And?" Hot Rod asked, concerned that maybe something was wrong. Ratchet smiled.

"No, no. Of course not. I'm just a bit stunned is all. You know Octane Scream and Blitz Wave? They arrived during the other orn." Ratchet said. They nodded.

"I took their daughter to Jazz and Blaster's show. They're expecting twins, right?" Springer asked. The look that Ratchet gave them. That smug, amused look that said everything. It dawned on them.

"We're having twins?" Hot Rod asked, surprised. Ratchet nodded.

"Congrats." Hot Rod let out a woop and hugged his mate, kissing him. Kup grunted while Hot Shot complained about being smushed between his creators. When they parted, Ratchet was grinning.

"Nice show. Poor child. Give me." Ratchet took Hot Shot from Kup.

"Awww..." Hot Shot pouted. He was okay with Ratchet, after seeing his carrier be cared for by him the other orn. The youngling blinked. "What's twins?" His family chuckled.

"You're getting two siblings." Hot Rod said. Hot Shot perked.

"Can I get two sissers?" He asked. They chuckled.

"You heard the sparkling." Kup told Perceptor and Wheeljack, who chuckled and brought it up on the screen. Ratchet remained, despite technically not being allowed to see the frames until after Kup returned to work. Hot Shot, apparently, had a knack for designing protoforms, even at such a young age. Hot Rod had left the lab with his family, optics misted.

=Decaorn later

Kup was in the command center with Optimus and several others. They were working quickly about something called a "Pretender" and Kup had almost gone with the strike team. Prowl had immediately put that idea to an end. Breakdown was helping Ratchet in the Medbay, another wave of refugees having come in. A mech came in.

"Uhm, I'm looking for Autobot Kup?" They asked. Kup turned and noted that it was Octane Scream.

"Yes?" He asked, concerned.

"Someone asked me to search for you in the command center. Their name was Hound. He said-" Kup let out a cuss.

"Kup?" Optimus asked.

"The isolation period; I forgot about it when the refugees and all started coming. Now that things are calming, I guess Hound remembered." He shook his helm.

"He said something about a building...?" Octane Scream asked.

:Kup to Hot Rod.:

:Are you alright? What's wrong!: Hot Rod asked.

:Is the building finished?:

:...: Hot Rod came in at full speed.

"KUP! GET IN THE HAVEN _NOW_!"


End file.
